Love in a Loveless World
by J.Patz
Summary: [Complete]Hermione is ready for her usual summer filled with books in the muggle world. Untill the unexpected happens..she is doomed to spend the summer with Draco Malfoy!What happens when things heat up with the neighbor?Jealousy?Hate?Love?or Regret?
1. Bad News

A/N- I don't own any of the JK. Rowling characters used. I hope you like the story keep reviewing! This is my first fic so bare with me. You may notice that the story doesn't have all the proper details of the original book (e.g.-Hermione doing magic outside of school). Also the characters are OOC.  
  
Chapter1- Bad news  
  
It was the beginning of the summer and school was over for the year. Sixteen year old Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk reading, "Love in a Loveless World," when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up from her book and glanced over at the clock, which read 11:30. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door to find her mother standing there with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry since you hadn't eaten since this morning" said Mrs. Granger  
  
"Thanks mum I've been so wrapped up in my book I hadn't noticed the hours pass by" Replied Hermione  
  
Hermione's mother had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was a short woman with faire skin.  
  
Hermione took the food from her mother's hand and placed the milk and cookies on her desk and returned to her book. She had just begun it. This book unlike many others really made her think about her love life. She had buried her nose in books year after year, while her best friend Ron and Harry were out on dates, or dances. A boy had liked her before but she never paid much attention to Viktor. He wasn't very attractive and wasn't her type. But she wasn't sure what her type was exactly.  
  
Glancing over at the clock once more she noticed the clock read 1:00 a.m. Her eyes feeling heavy she put down her book and sprawled out on her bed. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
She had never felt this before a warm tingly feeling inside. As he leaned in to give her one last kiss before he would drive away after there magical night together. Her heart flutter mid-kiss and when he pulled away she felt her cheeks burn red. She could see he had something to tell her... He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione I L-o-" BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and turned of her alarm clock it was 10:30 and she didn't want to move an inch. She wasn't sure why she had dreamed what she did, she never had dreams like those...but she found she awoke with a smile. Hermoine stood up and stretched she grabbed a towel and walked down the hall to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
The warm water felt refreshing and relaxing. She used a spell to quickly dry her hair and put it into a ponytail, nothing special. She pulled on a baby blue tank top and jean shorts. Hermione had long wavy brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and bright brown eyes. She followed the smell of bacon down the stairs. Her mom had the table set and food on the table. Hermione plopped down on the chair and took a sip of the orange juice in front of her. She began to munch on the pieces of bacon.  
  
"So Hermione sweetheart how did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Oh I fell right asleep"  
  
They continued to eat there breakfast in silence. Hermione could feel the tension between her and her mother. Hermione finished her breakfast and was about to go for a short walk.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast mum, I'm going out for a walk I'll be back in an hour"- Hermione said before slipping on her shoes.  
  
"Oh Hermione darling don't be long we need to have a talk when you come back" - Mrs. Granger explained  
  
"Sure mum no problem"  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her and walked down the street to a small park about a 10 min walk away. She couldn't help but wonder what her mother wanted to talk to her about. The line kept running through her head, "Oh Hermione darling don't be long we need to have a talk when you come back." She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was bad. She hoped that it wasn't. After clearing her thoughts she sat under a tree. As she was staring off into space her dream reoccurred in her mind. She was trying to make out the face of her mystery man. No matter how hard she tried his face just wasn't there. After a few more minutes of soaking in the sun, she walked back to her house. When she walked in the door, she saw her mother sitting on the couch drinking tea with another woman about her mother's age. She hadn't seen this woman before. She was lovely, she had long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes and her skin was like milk.  
  
"Oh why hello Hermione did you enjoy your walk?"  
  
"Yes Mum"  
  
"Come have a seat darling, this is Narcissa an old friend of mine."- Mrs. Granger direct.  
  
Hermione went to shake Narcissa's hand  
  
"Hello"- Hermione said politely  
  
"Good Morning Hermione"- Narcissa replied  
  
Hermione nervously sat on the couch with her mother. The women exchanged glances before Hermione's mother spoke.  
  
"Hermione darling, I have some bad news."  
  
Hermione sat perfectly still, feeling the knots in her stomach forming.  
  
"Hermione, this summer will be different than the rest. You will not be spending it at home. This is why Narcissa is here. You will be spending the summer with her at her mansion. I'm sure you will be very happy there."- Mrs. Granger explained.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hermione shrieked  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, work called this morning while you were in the shower, they need me to go to Australia for the next 2 months"  
  
"Why can't I go stay with father I'm sure he'd love to spend the summer with me." Hermione exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione that wont work, your father is too busy this summer."  
  
"BUT"  
  
"No buts Hermione this is no matter to discuss, everything has been arranged" Mrs. Granger butted in  
  
Narcissa cut in "Hermione you'll have lots of fun at my house, you wont be alone my son will be there as well"  
  
Oh great a winy little kid to hang around with the whole summer, Hermione thought to herself  
  
"fine" she mumbled  
  
............................................................................................................................................... 


	2. An Unfriendly Face

Chapter 2 – An unfriendly face  
  
It was the next day and Hermione lay awake in her bed. Playing how the summer would go in her head. Not being able to go for her walks in the morning not having a moment's peace to be alone. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hermione sweetie wake up you'll be leaving in 2 hours"- Her mothers voice called out from behind the door  
  
Hermione pushed off her covers and stretched. Knowing she would regret waking up that morning. She headed to the bathroom to have a shower to wake her up a bit more. She pulled on the only clothes she hadn't packed and headed down stairs. Her mother was holding a bagel in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. Narcissa stood at the door waiting for Hermione. She hugged her mother and went over to Narcissa who in her hand was holding floo powder.  
  
"Come on love" said Narcissa  
  
Hermione followed her over to the fireplace. Within moments they were gone.  
  
When the smoke cleared Hermione had found herself in another fireplace.  
  
"Come along dear"-Narcissa called from ahead. Hermione walked down the hall, looking at everything around her. She had no idea where she was. She followed Narcissa outside. They got in an awaiting car and drove of down the road. Feeling hungry, Hermione took the bagel and cream cheese from her bag and began to munch on it. After about a half an hour drive. They arrived in front of a large home.  
  
"Its beautiful" said Hermione  
  
"I'm glad you think so sweetie cause this is where you will be staying for the rest of your summer." Narcissa replied  
  
Hermione followed Narcissa inside. Hermione stood in the doorway admiring all the beautiful portraits, which hung from the walls. Although the house was beautiful it didn't feel like a home. A chill ran up Hermione's spine. Just then a house elf appeared.  
  
"Good afternoon madam, may I show you to your room?"- the house elf squeaked  
  
"Why yes thank you that would be great"-Hermione said politely  
  
She followed the house elf up a set of stairs and then a hallway that seems to go on forever. Finally they stopped at a door on the left hand side.  
  
"Here would be your room, you'll notice your bags have already been brought up. Lunch will be at 12:00 sharp in the dinning hall"- the house elf explained.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The house elf left and she sat down on her bed. It was much softer than the one she had at home. Maybe this wont be so bad, she thought to herself. Hermione was so caught up in her thought that she hadn't noticed the time. Just then she heard yelling from downstairs  
  
"Why isn't she here for lunch the house elf made it clear when lunch would be served" shouted a voice  
  
"Maybe she's not hungry" a voice replied calmly  
  
"Well as a guest in our house she should at least come down stairs"  
  
Hermione sat up straight then ran downstairs. To find a family seated at the table. There was an older man with blonde long hair and icy blue eyes, a woman who was obviously Narcissa and a boy with the blonde hair also. Since his back was turned to her she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I didn't notice the time"  
  
"Well then sit down" A cold voice said sending chills down her spine.  
  
She sat down at the empty seat beside the boy. He looked up and Hermione almost died. It was Draco Malfoy, and the older man was none other than Lucius Malfoy. A state of shock took over Hermione and Draco. However they didn't say anything rude to each other because they knew there would be consequences for speaking out of turn.  
  
Narcissa cut through the tension "So Do you two know each other"  
  
"Unfortunately" Hermione mumbled under her breath  
  
"What was that dear?"  
  
"Oh I said yes we go to the same school and had a few classes together" Hermione said  
  
"That's wonderful, now you both wont need to get to know each other" Narcissa said joyfully  
  
The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. When everyone was finished Hermione returned to her room and Draco to his.  
  
Hermione's POV.....  
  
I can't believe I have to spend my summer with MALFOY! That stupid git is going to ruin my summer. How could my mum do this to me. I got to think of a plan to stay as far away from Malfoy and his father as long as possible.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to drift off.  
  
Draco's POV.....  
  
Oh great my summer is going to be spent with mudblood granger. My father must not know. He would never allow a mudblood in his house.  
  
Draco headed downstairs to discuss the matter with his father. When he opened the door to his father's office and sat in the emerald leather chair.  
  
"Yes Draco? His father said coldly  
  
"Why is Hermione Granger a mudblood might I add staying in our house?"  
  
"Yes Draco I know she is a mudblood but your mother has insisted she stay with us."  
  
Draco stormed out of the office and upstairs to Hermione's room.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
  
Urgh who could that be? Hermione thought to herself. Just then the door swung open.  
  
"MALFOY! What do you want?"  
  
" I came here to tell you to stay out of my way this summer and we wont have any problems."  
  
"You only hope I would get in your way" Hermione retaliated  
  
Draco gave her an icy glare before leaving the room. Slamming the door behind him.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................. 


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3- A new friend  
  
It was a few weeks later, and Hermione and Draco only exchanged glances at meals. Hermione spent most of her days outside, walking to her favorite rock underneath a willow tree at the end of the road. She used this time to her self to think of new ways of re-inventing herself for her 7th year at Hogwarts. She didn't really like the idea of changing herself but was determined to. She new a number of spells that could change her appearance in minutes. She had become rather tanned because she spent her days in the sun. The past few days she noticed someone at the park who sat across from the pond on a bench. He did the same thing everyday. He'd sit there for about an hour reading the newspaper glanced over at Hermione and then left. But today was different. He actually came over.  
  
"H-I I'm Petrus, are you staying at the Malfoy Manner?"  
  
"Hi, yes I am. Oh I'm Hermione by the way"  
  
Petrus and Hermione shook hands.  
  
"How did you know I was staying with the Malfoys? Hermione inquired  
  
"Oh well I live next door and my mother and Mrs. Malfoy are good friends. She said they would have a guest this summer" Petrus explained.  
  
They spent the rest of the day together talking, telling each other jokes and stories. Hermione noticed the sun was starting to set. As much as she hated it she had to go.  
  
"Well its getting late I better get home. It was nice meeting you Petrus"  
  
"Yeah I can walk you home if you like?"  
  
"Oh sure that would be lovely"  
  
They walked up the road to the front of Malfoy Manner.  
  
"Well thanks for walking me home" Hermione said  
  
"Anytime, maybe I'll see you around"  
  
Petrus gave Hermione a hug and went on his way. Hermione closed the door behind her and ran up the stairs to her room. She jumped onto her bed and smiled. She took out a book from her desk and began writing about Petrus in her diary. She never usually kept a diary but decided she should for this unusual summer.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am staying with Malfoy for the summer while my mum is in Australia ,and I have to spent the summer here. Two months of Malfoy I don't know how I will survive. Today was actually fun, I met someone new. His name is Petrus and he's 17 years old. He's got brown curly hair, somewhat long and brown eyes. He dresses like a punk/rocker style, which suites him. He's funny and nice. He's Malfoys neighbor. I hope I'll see him again soon. I enjoyed spending time with him. There is something oddly familiar about him and I can't figure out what it is. It's 11:00 and tomorrow I'm going out with the Malfoys to somewhere I wasn't really paying attention. I'll write again soon.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
She closed the book and placed it under the mattress, hoping no one would find it. It was 6:00. Hermione went downstairs to eat dinner. When she got to the dinning room everyone was already there. When she sat down food appeared on the table. They ate in silence, until Luscious began talking about tomorrow.  
  
" Tomorrow I want everyone ready to leave by 9:00 sharp"  
  
Everyone agreed and finished eating in silence. Hermione went back upstairs to read the rest of "Love in a Loveless World" She hadn't gotten a chance to read it since she arrived at the Malfoy's. Hermione curled up and began reading. Before she realized it she had fallen asleep. It seemed 9:00 came way to soon. Her alarm went off at exactly 8:30. Jumping out of bed from the rude awaking Hermione walked down the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door to find Malfoy standing in a towel just getting out of the shower.  
  
"What are you doing here mudblood can't you see I'm trying to get ready?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione starred blankly at the body before her. She never knew Malfoy was so built.  
  
"Like what you see Granger?"  
  
Hermione snapped out of it and immediately shot back an answer.  
  
"Actually not really prunes don't impress me" Hermione sneered. need better line.  
  
Hermione quickly left the bathroom leaving Draco standing there shocked. She walked back to her room to get dressed. Unaware of where she was going she couldn't decide what to wear. She decided to wear a pair of dark jeans and a red tank top covered by a white blouse. It was dressy but not overly dressy, perfect for any occasion and very flattering. She proceeded down the stairs to find Narcissa waiting.  
  
"Hello love don't you look pretty this morning."  
  
"Oh why thank you" Hermione replied graciously.  
  
After a few moments Luscious and Draco walked down the stairs. Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco. She never noticed how good Draco looked. She always thought of him as a stupid twit. Hermione shook her head trying to get the image of Draco in a towel out of her mind. Lucius headed out the door and the rest followed. They got into a car and rode of down the street to another rather large home about 10 minutes away.  
  
As they approached the house Hermione heard a friendly voice.  
  
............................................................................................................................................... 


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4- Jealousy  
  
Luscious knocked on the door twice when a woman who looked about Narcissa's age opened the door.  
  
"Why hello, Narcissa how are you today?" the woman asked.  
  
"I am wonderful thank you" Narcissa replied while giving the woman a hug.  
  
"Please come in"  
  
The Malfoy's and Hermione followed the woman inside to the living room.  
  
"Oh this is Hermione Granger, she will be spending the summer with us while her mother is in Australia." Narcissa explained  
  
" Hello Hermione. I'm Mrs. Jerardi, but you can call me Barbara."  
  
Hermione smiled and sat down on the couch beside Draco.  
  
"So Barbara where's Henry today?" Lucius inquired.  
  
"Oh well he had to go into work this morning, you know how the ministry of magic can be." Barbara replied.  
  
"You children must me bored listening to us adults talk, Draco why don't go take Hermione outside to meet Petrus" Barbara instructed.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood up and went outside. Hermione had a slight smile on her face when she heard the name Petrus. Draco and Hermione walked outside to the garden where Petrus was cutting the grass.  
  
"Hey Pete what's up?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Hey Draco not much, just making some money."  
  
Hermione stood there waiting for someone to mention her.  
  
Petrus walked over and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"Hey Hermione how's it going?"  
  
"Not bad yourself?  
  
"Pretty good"  
  
Draco stood staring at the two in shock.  
  
"You two are awfully friendly for people who have never met before" Draco disrupted.  
  
"Well we actually do know each other, we met yesterday." Hermione shot back.  
  
Hermione and Petrus continued talking and laughing and rarely including Draco in the conversation. Draco was beginning to get angry. He and Petrus were really good friends and now with Hermione around they didn't even talk. After an hour of watching them talk Draco began to notice something. Hermione would lightly hit Petrus' arm or Petrus would move Hermione hair out of her face. To him they seemed to be more than just friends.  
  
" PETRUS, HERMIONE, DRACO DINNERS READY" a voice called out from the house.  
  
They proceeded inside to the dinning room where the food was awaiting them. Petrus immediately sat next to Hermione, and Draco sat across the table from them still watching them interact. After dinner, the Malfoys and Hermione left. The car ride home Draco couldn't help but wonder what Petrus saw in her. It was granger the mudblood how can anyone like her from that fact alone. Although she did grow up over the years. Her hair was less of a poof ball and more calm. She actually was decent looking, pretty at the most. The car went over a bump and snapped Draco out of his trance. When they got back to the house Hermione went up stairs to her room where she spent most of her time when she wasn't at the park. She pulled out her Diary from under the mattress and began writing in it again.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was amazing. We went to Petrus' house. We got to talk for most of the day about everything and anything. It was so much fun. I hope I see him again soon. I think Malfoy was jealous because we weren't really talking to him at all and he sort of just sat there and stared at us. I doubt he was jealous though. It's Malfoy. Tomorrow I hope I see Petrus at the park. I think I really like Petrus.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Hermione put her diary back under her mattress and went to bed. 


	5. Unbelievable

Chapter 5-Unbelievable.  
  
Hermione woke up to yelling once again. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to the squabbling of the Malfoys. She lay back in her bed and reached over to the nightstand where she retrieved her book. She opened to chapter 6 and floated away with the words. This was her favorite place to be in bed with a book. She was looking forward to going to the park this morning after having a great time with Petrus yesterday. She lazily got dresses and went down stairs for the usual breakfast. She quickly ate her food before darting back up the stairs to look more appropriate to go see Petrus.  
  
Draco decided that today he would secretly follow Hermione to the park just to see what was really going on. Its not like he cared right? He decided to make his plan more effective by trying out a new invisibility spell he read about. With 3 taps of his wand he was gone. When Hermione left the house Draco soon followed, but still keeping a distance incase his spell failed. After walking steadily behind Hermione for approx 10 min he saw her stop and sit next to a familiar face.  
  
"Hello Herms How are you?"- Petrus began  
  
"Hey Pete I'm good and you?"-Hermione responded  
  
"Good, Yesterday was fun, but I think Draco was getting a little perturbed because we weren't including him"  
  
"Yes I noticed that too"  
  
Hermione and Petrus continued conversing for about an hour before they began walking again. Draco quickly followed close behind so he could clearly hear what they were saying. They talked about books they were reading and life in general. Draco found they're conversations to be quite boring. Yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Before he knew it Hermione and Petrus were at the mansion. Just before Hermione headed inside they leaned in for a kiss. Draco stood staring on shock he couldn't believe what he saw. Hermione and Pete, mud blood and a pure blood kissing. Hermione closed the door behind her and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Oh my god!! Hermione thought to herself. This was the best day of the whole two weeks she had been there. It was also her first kiss. She couldn't believe it. She spent the next hour lying on her bed replaying the morning in her head over and over. She had a smile across her face. Just then she was abruptly interrupter by the door. Draco Barged in.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" –Hermione sneered.  
  
"Nothing Granger just bored out of my mind, and also thinking; since your going to be here for the whole summer we might as well try to be civil." Draco responded.  
  
Hermione found herself dumbstruck by Draco's words. This wasn't like him at all. He was always the rude git Malfoy. Since when did he want to be civil? Although he did have a good point after all they would be living in the same house no matter how big for the summer. They couldn't avoid each other forever.  
  
"Fine whatever, what did you have in mind then?"-Hermione said unenthusiastically  
  
"I don't know exactly but I'm sure we can think of something right?"  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in an awkward silence, which seemed to last forever. The silence was finally broken by a house elf informing them of a friend who was awaiting them in the living room. Hermione and Draco walked down the stairs to the living room curious as to who was there. When they arrived they saw none other than Petrus. Draco felt serge of jealousy run through his veins.  
  
This was very unusual why would Draco be jealous of Petrus, he was one of his friends. As he watched Hermione and Petrus hug he felt like punching Petrus. Snapping himself out of his daze he asked,  
  
"So Pete, What's up?"  
  
"Well I just came by to tell you guys that I'm going to be gone for about 3 weeks tomorrow. We're visiting my Grandmother in Romania."  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe he was leaving her for 3 weeks with the Malfoys. She felt overwhelmed with sadness, yet she didn't want it to show this so she took in a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Well that sounds great. I hope you have fun." Hermione said  
  
"Why thanks Herms, I'll be sure to bring you something back".  
  
Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
Draco could see the sadness in Hermione's eyes. He felt bad for her, she seemed to really like him; and after what he'd witnessed in the park he couldn't help but want to comfort her. He didn't understand these feelings he was having. It was Granger little mud blood Granger. He knew that if his father ever knew he was beginning to like a mud blood he would be banished, he couldn't let these feelings grow.  
  
With one last hug Petrus was gone. After watching him leave Hermione went upstairs, he should feel tears in her eyes and didn't want Draco to see so tried to hold them back until she got to her room. Draco followed her upstairs.  
  
"Draco, do you mind maybe leaving me to be, I was hoping to catch up on my book."-Hermione said quietly  
  
"Do you honestly think I believe that? I saw the look in your eyes when Pete told us he was leaving you look as if you were going to cry. You obviously like him."  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks burn red.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you right. I just don't see why he has to leave now after everything that's happened."  
  
"Everything that's happened?" Draco inquired.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but, well lately me and Pete have mean meeting in the park every morning. We've talked about so many things and have gotten pretty close and I think he likes me and well I like him, and this morning we kissed. But now he's leaving."  
  
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She felt so vulnerable crying in front of Malfoy. But to her surprise and to his, he held her in a warm friendly hug. 


	6. Uncertainty

Chapter 6- uncertainty  
  
Hermione and Draco seemed to be growing closer with each passing day and Petrus was soon forgotten in Hermione's heart. This was something so very unexpected because they were such totally different people. Hermione was sweet, kind, brainy and friendly. Draco on the other hand was her complete opposite cold hearted, rude, and unfriendly among others.  
  
Draco found Hermione intriguing he'd never met anyone like her. She was so full of life; she saw things in so many different ways. She could easily turn something negative positive. He found himself thinking about her constantly, he couldn't figure out why, to him she was still just Granger or so he thought.  
  
Hermione was having so much fun with Draco astonishingly; they would talk about everything it rarely ever got boring. He'd even started to call her Herms or Mione. However she did wonder sometimes what would happen when school began again, would they remain friends? Or would they never speak again? She tried not to think about this because school was still a month away.  
  
"Hey Mione, Want to go for a walk with me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yah sure just let me grab a light sweater."  
  
Hermione quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her red sweater, but before she left her room dapped on a bit of lip-gloss and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. As she was walking back down the stairs a few ringlets fell around her face, framing it nicely. Draco was patiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs she didn't really take a long time. But a little more time than it should have just to grab a sweater. But she was definitely worth the wait. As Hermione walked down the stairs she noticed Draco starring at her. She didn't mind it though. Actually she was kind of glad he was noticing her, she was even noticing him more than just Draco Malfoy. He'd grown up quite a bit over the years he was taller and more built, very good looking.  
  
They left the mansion and headed down the road. They were telling stories and laughing having a great time. They unconsciously walked over to the rock Hermione sat at so very often. They talked about their plans for the rest of the summer. Before they realized it was getting dark out so they decided to head home.  
  
As they were walking home they saw a group of people just ahead of them. They didn't look like very nice or safe people to walk by. Hermione began to slow down Draco could see Hermione was a bit nervous so he stopped completely. They were far enough away so the people wouldn't notice them. Draco pulled Hermione aside and he told her he knew of an invisibility spell they could use to walk by undetected, Hermione quickly agreed. With a flick of their wands they we undetectable, they slowly walked. As they passed by they heard one man say, "I think we should head over to the park, earlier today I saw two kids walk there, and I've been watching for awhile and they haven't left yet. I over heard them talk about the Malfoy Manor I bet they have money. Shall we find out?" The rest nodded in agreement and headed down to the park.  
  
Once Hermione and Draco were far enough away they began talking again.  
  
"Hey Draco, you don't think they were talking about us do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Hermione became very afraid now.  
  
Draco and Hermione finally made it home. Hermione had never really thought she'd be so glad to see the Malfoy mansion. As they stepped through the door, thunder roared through the sky. Hermione jumped 3 feet in the air. This had turned into an eerie night. Potential muggers, thunderstorms, what next? She questioned.  
  
It was now around 9:00.  
  
"Mione want something to eat or drink we've been gone quite awhile."-Draco asked.  
  
"Sure that would be great." Hermione replied  
  
As they sat down to the table food appeared in front of them, Draco could see Hermione was still a bit shaken by this evenings encounters.  
  
"Sooo"- Draco said awkwardly.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled.  
  
"This evening was interesting wouldn't you say?"-Hermione began  
  
"Yes quite, Are you okay though you seem very shaken by all this?" -Draco continued.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll be fine but I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if they found us in the park or if we'd have to walk by them visible."  
  
"But the main thing is we didn't and we're fine"  
  
"But Draco, what if we end up running into them again and we can't do anything and something does happen to us."  
  
"It wont, we'll be more careful next time about when we go out and whom we see, it will be just fine Herms"  
  
Draco gave Hermione a hug to comfort her.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Draco darling, go fetch Hermione, Petrus is back and he wishes to see her."- Narcissa requested.  
  
"Certainly mother" Draco replied kindly.  
  
Draco was always nice to his mother, he didn't think she should have to be married to his father, she deserved better. As Draco was walking up the stairs questions began popping up in his mind. What was to happen to Hermione and his growing relationship with her? Would Petrus and Hermione date now that he had returned? Would Petrus still be forgotten in Hermione's heart? He was juggling all these questions and her responses in his head.  
  
"Knock, Knock"  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes to the annoying sound awaking her.  
  
"Hey Herms are you awake?"  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed calling out" Yes, come in."  
  
Before the door could open Hermione had quickly put on her robe.  
  
"Hello Draco"  
  
"Good morning Herms, sleep well?"  
  
"Yes actually I did thank you"  
  
"Petrus is here and he wishes to speak with you"  
  
Hermione hadn't thought about Pete in, well since the day after he left. She couldn't believe he was back already. She was happy he was back. But she also saw the look on Draco's face when he gave her the news. It was almost sad like he didn't want her to see him.  
  
"Oh, thank you Draco I'll be down in a moment"  
  
"Sure thing I'll pass the message along"  
  
Draco closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs egger to see what would happen when Hermione and Petrus met again after all this time. Draco felt a bit jealous he didn't want Hermione to go back with Petrus he was really beginning to like her.  
  
Hermione quickly sat on the bed after Draco closed the door. She couldn't believe it, Petrus her first kiss was back so soon. She was really starting to get close with Draco, she wasn't sure how'd she feel now that Petrus would be back in her life. She quickly got dressed and fixed her hair. When she was ready she headed out the door, down the stairs to the living room where he was waiting with Draco.  
  
Hermione loved the way Draco looked at her when she walked down the stairs, like she was the Queen; she noticed this more and more since they had began hanging out together. She saw Petrus he just looked at her coming down the stairs almost as though he thought it was taking her too long.  
  
Petrus rose from his seat to greet Hermione with a hug.  
  
"Hello Hermione how have you been, its seems like we haven't seen each other in century's."-Petrus said as they hugged.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was too busy looking at Draco starring uncomfortably around the room.  
  
They all were sitting on the couch in the Malfoys living room.  
  
"So Hermione what have you been up to since I've been gone?"  
  
"Not much actually the usual walks here and there"  
  
"How bout you Draco?"  
  
"Pretty much the same"  
  
"How was Romania?"-Hermione inquired.  
  
"Rather fun actually I thought since we would be visiting my grandmother it would be rather boring but I was surprised to find it wasn't at all"  
  
Hermione and Petrus we're catching up on each other weeks that had passed. Hermione failed to mention the muggers and her and Draco's daily get together. Draco remained quiet through Petrus' stay. After lunch Petrus needed to go home to unpack. Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a bit after he had left.  
  
"So, What's going to happen now?" Draco asked breaking the silence.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Hermione repeated unsure as what Draco had meant by this comment.  
  
"I mean with us, When Petrus left you seemed to really like him, but now I feel like we've gotten rather close these past weeks." Draco admitted.  
  
"Yes that's all true, but right now I really don't know."-Hermione responded. ............................................................................................................................................... 


	7. The Surprise

A/N: I own nothing that J.K Rowling has used in her novels. I've also made up some new places found in London (well at least I've never heard of them). I hope my writing is improving. Please review!!  
  
Chapter 7-The surprise  
  
Petrus had just left so Hermione went up to her room to think things over. Leaving Draco sitting alone on the couch. She had never thought she'd ever need to choose between people. At the beginning of the summer she felt so lucky to have Petrus as a companion, but when he left she had Malfoy...err...Draco. Draco! She was thinking about Draco now, more than her arch nemesis. She couldn't believe how the summer was turning out.  
  
Draco sat on the couch having time to think to himself. Much as Hermione was doing the floor above him. How could I think of Hermione like this? She was just stupid mudblood Granger! He couldn't have feelings for her. He wouldn't allow him self. What would his father say if he knew the feelings forming inside? He wouldn't know because there aren't any. Draco reassured himself. From this point Draco snapped himself back to reality. It was Granger nothing more, the weeks that had passed, the guard he'd let down was back up. With this he went upstairs to have his morning shower.  
  
Hermione still lay on her bed; she ran the past weeks occurrences through her head many times. She questioned whether it was real or just a figment of her imagination. With that as her last thought she picked up her book (Love in a Loveless word), which she has so greatly missed. As she read lines after lines she found her self-thinking of Draco and Petrus. Unable to concentrate she put her novel down in frustration. Reaching under her mattress she pulled out her abandoned diary. Picking up a quill she began to write. Dear Diary,  
  
Many weeks have gone by with so many mixed emotions. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. First with Petrus now I fear I am falling for Draco. I'm not sure if it's even real or not. The past few weeks since Petrus had left have been absolutely amazing. We've been quite civil to each other, nice even. But now Petrus has come back from Romania and I'm unsure of what to do. I hope this will all become much clearer in the future.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Slipping the diary back under her mattress Hermione left the room, headed for the kitchen to grab a snack. Before she could even reach the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Draco still lay sprawled out on the couch not even moving at the sound.  
  
A house elf appeared and opened the door.  
  
"May I speak with Ms. Granger?" a voice beckoned  
  
"Why of course" the house elf replied.  
  
Hermione quickly ran the rest of the way downstairs. The house elf saw Hermione and quickly vanished.  
  
"Come on in" Hermione said  
  
"Why thank you" Petrus replied while stepping inside.  
  
Draco peered over the couch to see what was going on. Noticing Pete at the door, he silently left the room. Staying behind one of the grand door he listened closely to their conversation.  
  
Petrus began "I know I was just over here but I wanted to ask you if you would come to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"That would be lovely but I really should ask the Malfoys first, after all I am their guest."  
  
"Yes of course, is anyone home now?"  
  
"I believe Narcissa is in the study, if you wait here I'll check and be back with an answer"  
  
With that Hermione quickly left towards the study in search of Narcissa. Luckily she was there, she looked like a portrait, and she sat reading in an emerald green chair.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"Please darling call me Narcissa."  
  
"Narcissa, may I go to dinner tonight with Petrus Jerardi?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yes I suppose that wont be a problem just don't be home too late we don't want Lucius do be angry"  
  
Hermione nodded and left as quietly as she entered.  
  
Returning to Pete with a smile she said "Yes its alright with Narcissa"  
  
"Perfect than I shall pick you up at 5:00p.m." Petrus informed her.  
  
"Oh one last thing before you go, what should I wear?"  
  
"Well the restaurant is fancy...."  
  
"Say no more" Hermione interrupted.  
  
With that Petrus had left. As if it was a cue Draco entered the room once again.  
  
"Oh hello Draco"  
  
"Granger" Draco spoke with no emotion as he walked past her heading up the stairs.  
  
Confused Hermione repeated what he had just said to herself quietly. "Granger?" When did Draco call her Granger again? Still baffled she followed him upstairs.  
  
"Draco!" She shouted for his attention.  
  
Swiftly Draco turned around "Yes?"  
  
"Why did you call me Granger I thought we were civil and on a first name basis and with everything that had happened in the past few weeks and with that you said to me after Pete left I thought...I thought..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"You thought what exactly?" Draco said as if he'd no clue as to what she was implying ( but every part of him did know)  
  
"Well that you might well...like me" Hermione said blushingly  
  
"Me like you Granger, surely you realized I was just trying to be nice to you seeing as how you are staying here the whole summer. I guess I should think twice next time before being nice to someone." Draco snorted.  
  
Feeling greatly embarrassed Hermione quickly replied to get out of the situation "Oh yes of course I must have been in the sun to long yesterday"  
  
Draco could see the hurt in her eyes but promptly dismissed it.  
  
"Well then is that all Granger?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
With her eyes filled with anger she simply nodded and walked past to her room. Smiling Draco returned to his room to retrieve his towel and headed for the bathroom greatly pleased with him self with the way he handled Hermione. Yet in the pit of his stomach something still lingered, shrugging it off he continued towards the bathroom.  
  
............................................................................................................................................... 


	8. The Big Date

A/N: Again I don't own any of the JK Rowling characters used. I've noticed (along with another reviewer) that things are happening to fast. So I am trying to slow the story down a bit. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing!!  
  
Chapter 8- The Big Date  
  
It was now 4:00 p.m. and Hermione decided to begin to get ready for this evening. She was very excited seeing as how she'd never been on a real date before. This also made her quite nervous. Draco had long finished his shower and was now down stairs reading the Daily Prophet. Letting out a sigh Hermione quickly went to the bathroom, for her shower.  
  
The warm water quickly relaxed her. Hermione brought along her muggle shampoo, she loved the way it left her hair feeling and smelling. Stepping out of the shower Hermione wrapped her fuzzy towel around her after drying off. She grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed on some toothpaste and began to brush, spitting into the sink sporadically. With a final rinse and wiping her mouth clean she grabbing her hair brush and walked back to her room. It was now 4:25 p.m. Rummaging through her now messy closet Hermione felt exasperated that she couldn't find anything to wear until she spotted it, the perfect dress she would wear.  
  
Holding it out she smiled and set it on her bed. Absolutely perfect she thought to her self. Using a simple charm she dried her hair. By the time she had gotten dressed and dried her hair, it was 4:45 p.m. with 15 minutes to do her makeup she could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around. Take a deep breath she walked over to her vanity and sat down. Her makeup lay perfect and neat in front of the mirror. She didn't really have much, but it was all she needed to complete her outfit.  
  
It was finally 5:00 p.m. It seemed like quite a lot of time to put on makeup but Hermione found it hard because her hand was shaking from being so nervous.  
  
"DING.........DONG" (A/N- I don' know what the Malfoy door bell would sound like)  
  
Taking one last look at herself in the mirror Hermione left her room closing the door behind her. She paused for a moment before going downstairs. She didn't want to seem to eager. Smoothing out her dress she began to walk down stairs.  
  
She could see Petrus staring in awe. She was wearing her hair pulled back into a ponytail with ringlets around her face (obviously too short to be pulled back). The hair in the ponytail was also curly it seems casual but was very elegant. Her dress was stunning it was black spaghetti strapped and fell just below her knee. She was wearing high heels that matched her dress, not too high or else she wouldn't be able to walk. The neckline was low cut but left much to the imagination. It was topped with a black ¾ length sleeve shirt that was left open and stopped just at her hips. Her makeup, not that Petrus could even really notice highlighted her features. She had back eyeliner on with a bit of mascara to lift her top eyelashes a bit of light pink blush to lighten her cheeks and a hint of clear lip- gloss, which had been dabbed off so it didn't over shine. She truly did look gorgeous.  
  
Hermione smiled at Petrus as she was walking down the stairs. He quickly smiled back at her.  
  
Petrus looking handsome as ever. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a light blue blouse shirt. It was lightly opened at the top. Seeing as it was summer it was much to hot to wear a complete suite.  
  
When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted with a hug. Draco was standing beside his mother who was watching the scene unfold. Narcissa had a smile on her face. Draco's however remained emotionless. The two of them far from amused him.  
  
"Its sickening really a filthy mudblood with a pureblood. I don't know what he sees in her he's obviously lost his mind to fancy Granger." Draco thought to himself.  
  
Hermione and Pete quickly left the mansion it always given Pete the creeps but he'd never let the Malfoys or his own parents know this.  
  
"Hermione you look absolutely lovely tonight"  
  
Blushing Hermione replied" Why thank you, you're looking rather dashing yourself."  
  
Petrus smiled and escorted Hermione into the car awaiting them.  
  
"You still haven't told me where it is we are going" Hermione said gazing into Pete's eyes.  
  
"That's all apart of the surprise" Pete replied with a smirk.  
  
Hermione smiled and stared out the window. Starring out not really thinking about anything just concentrating on the blurred images that passed by Hermione felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"We are here Herms"  
  
Hermione smiled and stepped out of the car. She had no clue were she was, but so taken by everything she forgot to even ask. It was amazing. The sun was beginning to set it must have taken them quite awhile to get there but she had noticed the time go by. The sky was filled with so many colours, shades of blues, oranges, pinks, and purples. In front of her stood a fair sized restaurant with a sign above it reading.  
  
With a small gasp Hermione said" This is so beautiful"  
  
Smiling with relief "I'm glad you like it shall we go inside?"  
  
Hermione nodded and hand in hand Her and Pete walked towards the entrance. When they stepped inside Hermione had noticed the outside hadn't done it justice. The interior was even more immaculate than she ever expected. It was obviously enchanted. The ceiling had candle chandeliers with added mood lighting and various portraits hanging from the walls. No words could ever explain its magnificence.  
  
"Welcome to Le château d'Idylle, may I have your name?" The hostess asked.  
  
"Jerardi for two." Petrus answered.  
  
"Right then, follow me please"  
  
Hermione and Pete proceeded behind the hostess to their table in a far corner (very private).  
  
"Well here you re loves, your waiter shall be along shortly" and with that she'd left.  
  
Feeling a bit warm Hermione took over her sweater and placed it on the back of her chair. Then she began.  
  
"This looks quite expensive are you sure you want to be spending so much money?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"For you most definitely" Petrus responded smoothly.  
  
Hermione smiled and glanced at her menu. She didn't want to order something too expensive. Shortly after being seated the waiter arrived.  
  
"Allo there may I take your orders then?" He asked with a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Yes I believe we're ready, I'll have a steak medium rare, and a glass of white wine, your finest."  
  
"Yes sir, and for the lady"  
  
"I'll have the chicken with an ummm an ice tea" she said finally.  
  
"Great your means will appear shortly"  
  
The waiter had left taking the menu's with him.  
  
Hermione began with a perplexed look on her face "they serve wine to 17 years olds with out id? In the muggle world you need to be much older to order a drink with alcohol in it "  
  
"Really I find that quite odd, here your able to order alcoholic beverages without hassle."  
  
"Hermione" Pete began taking his hand in hers. "When I was in Romania I thought about you constantly, well missed you very much, and felt awful that you had to stay here a month with Draco I know from our talks you despise him"  
  
"Yes that's true but it really wasn't that bad, at sometime it was rather enjoyable"  
  
Feeling a bit jealous Petrus whispered" I brought you something from Romania I saw and immediately thought of you."  
  
"Oh but you didn't need to really." Hermione expressed with a surprised tone.  
  
"Well I did anyways." Petrus reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and placed it in front of Hermione. "Go ahead open it!" He said eager to see her reaction.  
  
Hermione smiled and picked it up and opened the box. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when she saw what was inside.  
  
"Oh my god, its gorgeous" she shrieked.  
  
She pulled out the necklace from its casing. It was silver with a heart shaped locket. Engraved on the locket was the letter H.  
  
"Its beautiful, thank you so very much" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I've left it blank so you can fill the inside with whatever you like."  
  
"Will you help me put it on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes of course" Pete replied, getting up from his seat. He went behind Hermione and clasped it together. It fell just above the neckline on her dress.  
  
"Perfect fit" He said before sitting back down.  
  
Hermione smiled and felt it with her hand. Just them their food appeared before them along side their drinks.  
  
"Wonderful service" Hermione said startled.  
  
Petrus chuckled at this and smiled.  
  
Petrus raised his glass to Hermione. "To you Hermione" he said. Hermione raised hers to his and said with a smile "To us" Clink their glasses met.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with laughter and talking. They told each other of their summer so far, Pete of course mentioning sweet things to Hermione. She was not used to all the compliment so she simply blushed and smiled the night away. That had been there a few hours and it was now reaching 8:00 p.m. Petrus paid the tab and they headed out the door to the awaiting car, which had originally brought them.  
  
"Have a nice night you too and thank you for choosing Le château d'Idylle." The hostess shouted as they left.  
  
Pete opened the car door for Hermione and sat in after her. She was feeling quite tired as she ate too much. Resting her head on Pete's shoulder she dozed off holding his hand. A considerable amount of time passed before she was awoken with an abrupt stop.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and smiled up at Pete.  
  
They got out of the car and Petrus walked Hermione to the door.  
  
"I had an amazing time tonight Pete thank you so much for everything" Hermione said genuinely.  
  
"It was my pleasure I hope we do it again sometime."  
  
Petrus leaned down to kiss Hermione lightly on the lips. She kissed him back deepening the kiss. Just the door swung open. Hermione and Petrus pulled apart and began to blush. Of course it had to be Draco.  
  
Hermione shot him an evil glare as a smirk appeared on Draco face.  
  
"I didn't realize you two were out here snogging, maybe you two should save it for the bedroom and not a place where people can see you" Draco snorted.  
  
"Maybe you should go around looking for us, then you would have to worry about it" Hermione quickly retaliated.  
  
Before Draco could get out another word Petrus quickly stepped in "Well Hermione I guess I will talk to you later then"  
  
"Yes" Hermione said just before pushing her way past Draco to go inside. When Hermione went inside and was unable to be seen Draco raised an eyebrow at Petrus.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan" Petrus said followed by an evil grin.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded and went inside. 


	9. The Plan

A/N- I hope you like the story please keep reviewing, tell me what you think. I've added a twist to the story. Well ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 9- The Plan  
  
Draco left quite early this morning. He headed down to the park and sat on a bench. After about 5 minutes of being a there a figure approached him. The figure stopped directly in front of him. Draco quickly stood up.  
  
"You're late!" Draco growled.  
  
"By 5 minutes. Did you ever think that I'm on time and you're early?" the figure said.  
  
"Ha-ha Petrus, but there is no denying it you are late."  
  
Petrus laughed "Anyways it's a nice day"  
  
"Lets skip the small talk, you know why your hear"  
  
"Yes I do and quite frankly I'm having second thought about going through with the plan."  
  
"WHAT?!?! We have put far too much effort into this for you to quit on me now!" Draco boomed.  
  
"Calm down Draco, I was just merely suggesting it"  
  
"Suggest SUGGEST?! No you're going through with this. You going to convince Granger that you fancy her and make sure she returns the feelings. When we know we have her you'll dump her. Make sure you tell that it was all a joke and that a Pureblood would never truly fancy a mudblood."  
  
"Its really is cold Draco, are you sure we should do this I mean she rally isn't that bad and its just blood."  
  
"Your chickening out on me aren't you? She has gotten to you. You truly fancy her don't you?"  
  
Petrus looked away "YES DRACO I DO MAYBE IF YOU GAVE HER A CHANCE YOU WOULD SHE SOMETHING IN HER. THE SAME I DID. AND I THINK YOU WERE BEGINNING TO FALL FOR HER TOO WHEN I LEFT. SHE TOLD ME ALL THE GREAT AND FUN THINGS YOU DID TOGETHER AND WHAT YOU DID FOR HER. YOUR SAYING THAT WAS NOTHING JUST A PART IN YOUR PLAN?" he shouted.  
  
Draco became furious at the thought of him fancying Granger. His father would have his head for the mere thought of it. "YES IT WAS!! YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T THERE TO CONTINUE SO I HAD TO TAKE OVER WHEN YOU CAME BACK IT WAS ALL BACK TO YOU."  
  
"I will not have any part of it anymore. You know you are just like your father Draco not caring for anything. And not only that but I shall tell her the truth."  
  
Draco laughed at these comments. However one hit home "you are just like your father Draco" replayed in his mind again. "You tell her and you will loose her I hope you know this"  
  
"I do and I'll take that chance!"  
  
The anger between Petrus and Draco grew more and more with each passing minute. Draco was enraged with the thought of him like his father and a pureblood fancying a mudblood, and of course Pete backing out of their agreement. Petrus knew he was doing the right thing. But crossing a Malfoy was unheard of was Hermione really worth it? Now he wasn't so sure about his decision but he couldn't go back now.  
  
From behind a nearby tree they heard a frantic voice. "YOU BASTARDS HOW DARE YOU. YOU ARE RUTHLESS SELFISH PIGS. AND YOU ARE FAR WORSE THAN LUCIUS! THE BOTH OF YOU. I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Indeed it was Hermione she ran off sobbing uncontrollably. Draco and Petrus looked at each other in shock they had no idea she was behind the tree. But then it hit them her morning walks.  
  
"SHIT" Petrus quickly ran after Hermione. She ran quite fast. Her vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes. She'd been hurt far worse than ever before. When Malfoy first called her a filthy little mudblood it hit her hard. But these words seemed like a simple comment. What she had just overheard was like a thousand knives stabbing her over and over. Feeling something bang against her chest as she ran she realized she was still wearing the locket. She took it in her hand and ripped it off tossing it on the ground as she ran.  
  
"HERMIONE, HERMIONE! WAIT PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN STOP PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF" a voice called from far behind her.  
  
She couldn't talk to Pete right now not after what had happened she had to get away anywhere. Somewhere where they couldn't find her. She continued to run far down the road past the Malfoy mansion she had incredible strength for someone who was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!" He shouted again. Clearly she wasn't going to stop Petrus headed back to the park where Draco hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Pete began to walk fast and stiff towards Draco still sitting at the bench. Draco was lost in his thought his plan totally backfired. Yet he wondered what Hermione had said to Pete. He regretted admitting to himself that undeniably that he did to enjoy the time he spent with her. Maybe she had gotten to him t-o- SMACK his thought was quickly ended with a punch the face.  
  
"Draco you disgust me" with that Pete walked off.  
  
Draco was completely taken by this Petrus, his friend or so he thought, punched right in the mouth. Feeling his swollen lip Draco looked at the blood on his fingertips. Enraged someone had gotten a shot at him. Draco quickly got up and ran up behind Pete. Hearing the thud of footsteps behind him, he turned to be met by a first right in his nose. They were now even. Pete quickly grabbed his noise and fell to his knees in pain. Draco left leaving Pete crouched on the floor. "That ought to teach him" Draco thought to himself and speedily went home to fix his battered lip. He was not going to let it bruise and ruin his handsome features.  
  
Petrus lay on the ground holding his bloody noise. "DAMN that Malfoy. This is not over. It is far from over. He better be ready!!" ............................................................................................................................................... 


	10. Where is Hermione?

A/N-I was reading over chapter 9 and noticed there were many spelling errors. Sorry about that. When you saw noise, it was actually suppose to read nose. I'll be sure to re-read my chapters before posting them. Please review.. Chapter 10- Where is Hermione?  
  
Without being detected Draco entered his house and quickly went upstairs to the bathroom to mend his thrashed lip. He knew they had something that would fix it without leaving a scar. He began to search through the bathroom cabinet.  
  
Feeling now his nose had stopped bleeding Petrus got up and headed home. He needed to change into new clothes; the front of his t-shirt had bloodstains. Anyone who didn't see what had just happened would think he'd just murdered someone or some thing absurd like that. Just before he reached his home he saw something shinny lying on the road. He bent over to pick it up. It was the locket he'd given Hermione the previous night. He truly wanted her to have this. After all he had it engraved just for her. He quickly shoved it in his pocket and went on his way.  
  
"Ah-Ha" Draco said with accomplishment. He squeezed the gel from the tube and dabbed some on his lip. By the time he looked in the mirror the swelling had gone down and there was no indication he had ever been hit. He smiled with relief and approval and left down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom.  
  
"Knock knock"  
  
Draco sighed with impatiens.  
  
"Hermione are you in there?" He shouted through the door. "Fine then I guess you have no problem with me coming in then."  
  
Hearing nothing but silence Draco turned the doorknob and entered the room. He observed everything was in a neat fashion. Her makeup lay efficiently on her vanity and he bed neatly made. Curiously Draco wandered through the room opening drawers and peering in her closet. He found everything to be precisely placed about as if in some sort of an order. She was nowhere to be found. He hadn't really expected her to come home but was interested just the same. Closing the door behind him he headed to his room. It wasn't nearly as orderly as hers but suited him perfectly. Just as he at down in his chair at the corner of the room a house elf appeared before him.  
  
"Master Malfoy, you have a guest awaiting your presence in the living room." Spoke the house elf timidly.  
  
With a sigh of aggravation Draco stood up and headed down stairs.  
  
"You" Draco scorned seeing Petrus waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm not hear to see you, I just wanted to back sure Hermione got home safe"  
  
"Well I'll have you know she isn't home at the moment. The mudblood probably went to the library or something to read about how she could fix what happened," Draco said in a mocking tone.  
  
Worry and sorrow overwhelmed Petrus. Seeing this Draco quickly shot out "Well don't go crying now, I'm sure she'll be back soon."  
  
Seeing Pete would get nowhere with Malfoy, he simply left in search of Hermione. He knew Hermione was strong and could handle herself but there were some shady character around this time of day. The part of day in which darkness would soon overshadow the light.  
  
Draco snickered as Petrus left. Why worry so much about Hermione she was just a stupid girl, not even a girl of high class. He'd never understand.  
  
Petrus ran down the road trying to find Hermione before the sun went completely down.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" He shouted a couple times. Petrus continued to walk checking everywhere he could think of in that area. Where could she be? He thought to himself.  
  
Hermione lay on the ground under a tree (not far from where Pete had been looking for her) Hermione had calmed down a bit, her cheeks stained with tears. How could they do this to her? This was the most awful thing anyone could have done. She felt so stupid for falling for it. She should have expected this from Draco, but not Pete. Then again she didn't know him well enough to judge him. But from what she did know this was the last thing she had expected from him. She had really begun to fancy him. Maybe she was expecting too much of a pureblood to fall for a mudblood. She never really believed in purebloods and such. But now she didn't know what she believed. Looking up at the sky she noticed it was begging to get dark. She didn't want to be out at night after what could have happened to Malfoy and her before. With that frightening thought she stood up and started walking down the road. If Malfoys house didn't stand so tall she would have been lost. But luckily she could see the rooftop.  
  
After about an hour of looking Pete gave up. He headed back home he would trust that she would end up at the Malfoys safe, or so he hoped.  
  
Draco sat on the couch in the living room once Petrus left. Exhausted from today mishaps Draco sprawled out on to the couch and closed his eyes. Not knowing how much time had passed he awoke to an abrupt shriek from outside. His icy blue eyes widened to the noise. It sounded like no it couldn't be Hermione? Sitting up straight he walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, he could see nothing. There was not a person in sight. But not far from him he could hear the faint sound.  
  
"Get away from me, stop, what do you want?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Ha-ha such a pretty face" a man said with a twisted manner while reaching out to touch Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me you, you freak"  
  
"She's a feisty one"  
  
The group of 5 men laughed while the dark night shadowed their features.  
  
One medium built man pushed her onto another. "Hold her tightly" the voice shouted.  
  
The man did as instructed, he held Hermione in a tight grip. Naturally she struggled but soon found it useless.  
  
Another in the group began to feel his way around Hermione's front and back jean pockets. She screeched at his touch, "She has nothing, she has nothing of value" the man informed the others.  
  
"Oh but she can be valuable to us just the same with no material objects." An unknown voice said.  
  
They all chuckled with a sick perverted tone.  
  
Fear ran through Hermione's whole body. She couldn't believe her luck. This could not be happening it had to all be a dream.  
  
Suddenly they heard a ruckus in the bush near them. Just then Draco stepped out wand in hand aimed at the group.  
  
"Rictusempra" Draco shouted. With the flick of his wand all except Hermione flew into the air. Some landing on the road others scattered around on rocks, in trees or bushes.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief Hermione said "Thank you" and with that she left back to the Malfoy mansion. She really was so much more grateful Draco showed up but she was still furious with him.  
  
Shocked that that was all Malfoy got was a mere "thank you" he snorted "That's it a thank you that's all you give me a thank you for ending 5 men in the air, away from you"  
  
Hermione turned around" Yes that's all you deserve what do you expect me to do bow before you and be forever in your debt I DON'T think so" She shouted.  
  
Hermione walked back to the mansion with Draco close behind her. She was fighting back the tears until she was safely in her room and Malfoy was nowhere near her. 


	11. Alone

A/N- please review I love reading what you guys think. I'm glad you like my story. I don't know how good this chapter is going to be though because I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block, so it's a bit short. But let me know what you think. Keep Reviewing!! =)  
  
Chapter 11- Alone  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She sat on the corner of her bed and began to cry. Today was the worst day possible. She felt so alone. She wasn't even anywhere near someone who she could talk to or be comforted by. All she wanted or could do was cry. But she couldn't. It would show how Malfoy actually got to her. That was the last thing she wanted to do, give in to Malfoy.  
  
Just then an owl swooped in with a parchment tied to his ankle. She didn't recognize this owl; it wasn't Harry's or Ron's. Hermione stood up and walked over to where the owl perched itself. She untied the letter and with that the owl was gone. Sitting back down she opened it, it read  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But I will not deny however that I did go along with the plan before I truly new you. It all began that day in the park when I came over to you, we talked for a bit and I thought Draco was right you were a know it all. But then by our third meeting I could see there was more to you than that. I didn't want to have any part of the plan any more. That is when I went off to Romania. My mum said I could stay home if I wanted but I just couldn't. So I went with them instead hoping the plan would be forgotten. But sure enough when I returned it was far from over. That's when I knew the only way was to tell you the truth. I was planning to tell you after our date but then Draco interrupted us. Everything I said on our date was NOT part of the plan. I hadn't even been thinking about it. I would have ended it sooner but you know the Malfoys, their power, their stand in society. I couldn't cross them. Today in the park I decided I couldn't continue even if it did mean I'd cross a Malfoy. Everything you overheard in the park was true. Please forgive me. I really do like you. Sincerely yours,  
  
-Pete  
  
Hermione crumpled the letter in her hand. She couldn't trust Malfoy or him again, at least not now. He thinks I'll forgive him over a letter. This was someone more than a little letter could solve. She thought to herself. He did sound sorry when he was running after her. The letter sounded like he truly meant it, but then again it was only a letter its not like he'd actually said it to her face. For all she knew it could be dripping with sarcasm. She couldn't think about him anymore it was consuming too much time.  
  
Sighing she when down stairs to get a snack. When she got down stairs she saw Draco sitting at the table having a snack himself. She walked by him trying to ignore him, not even glancing at him.  
  
"Your welcome Granger"- He said after taking a sip from his glass.  
  
Hermione whipped back "I didn't thank you for anything, you don't deserve it"  
  
"Don't deserve it? Well if it wasn't for me where do you think you'd be right now Granger? Do you honestly think you'd still be headed for the kitchen standing in that very spot? If I hadn't come you would probably be tied up somewhere. I think that I do deserve a bit more than a thank you"  
  
"Well that's all your going to get because if you think I'm going to grovel at your feet then your completely wrong. You did something horrible to me and because of that you're lucky that you even got a Thank you! "  
  
"I think you're the lucky on in this situation on two parts. One... I bet that if I hadn't done what I'd done you and Pete would be, well more so you would be happy. I brought you back to reality you still would have thought you and Pete, a pureblood, had a chance. Two...I saved you from those men."  
  
"There you go again with the whole pureblood mudblood shit, its just blood. It really doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me when you say that anymore and I think that your family is really the only family who even cares about mudbloods and purebloods. So you need to get over yourself"  
  
"Oh Granger getting a bit agitated are we? I need to get over my self-do I now? That's a bit rich coming from know it all Granger. I've wasted too much time with you already this summer."  
  
Hermione was really tired of quarrelling with Malfoy. But she wouldn't let him with this one.  
  
"I think your wrong. I think that when Pete left you did like me a bit and found you were getting to close and got scared, I think Pete was right you did have fun with me. I doubt it was apart of your plan"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say his mind drew blank. His head was no longer swimming with punch lines. After saying her final words Hermione left, not bothering to get her snack. She went back up stairs where he knew she would be for many more days.  
  
Draco stood dumbstruck that he couldn't come up this anything to throw back at her. He began thinking. Was Granger right, he did have fun? He didn't know anymore he was so sure of himself earlier? She did it again she got into his head! He was disappointed though that all his mudblood comments had no longer influenced her. Suddenly the old grandfather clock in the living room began to chime. It was 11:00 p.m. Feeling exasperated he went upstairs to his room.  
  
As he reached the stop of the stairs he heard the oddest sound coming from somewhere. Curiously Draco followed the muffled sounds down the hall to Hermione bedroom. He placed his hear to her door to hear clearly the sound was in fact her sobs. He'd never thought he would actually affected her so much. He never knew how she was truly hurt by his plan. As he walked away a great sense of delight overwhelmed him. He really got to her. His plan still had an affect even thought it backfired. But through all this joy there was still something in the pit of his stomach he couldn't figure out what it was. Unless it was... no it couldn't be.... guilt? 


	12. An Untimely Death

............................................................................................................................................ A/N: I'm back from my little trip But unfortunately I'm going to summer school so it may take a bit long for chapters to get posted but I will do my best. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, Keep Reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 12- An Untimely Death  
  
The sun shined through the satin curtains in Hermione's bedroom. She rolled over with a groan; she didn't want to get out of bed today. But she knew she had too it was the only way she could heel. She pushed off her covers and lazily got dressed. She headed down the stairs to join the Malfoys for breakfast.  
  
"Hello Hermione Darling, did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Oh yes thank you and yourself?"  
  
"Not too bad"  
  
Draco and his father sat in silence allowing the women to enjoy their small talk. When silence finally fell Lucius began  
  
"Now that, that's over with I have some news. Tomorrow being August 3rd we will be going to The Jerardi's for a Barbeque. I expect you all to be on your best behaviors and not to embarrass me."  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Of course he didn't need to say it but Lucius always likes to show off his superiority. Breakfast was the best Hermione had in a while. She tended to skip breakfast or not eat very much of it. She finished her breakfast not looking up once at Draco, for if she did she would see he would look at her every so often. He was so curious as to see what it was that cause that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach the other night. Still he couldn't figure out what it was. In the back of his head he was feeling sorry for what he'd done, as much as it was satisfying it was cruel all the same. Of course he would never admit to himself he was feeling guilty.  
  
Hermione got up from the table pushing in her chair before she left. She walked over to the door to for a bit of fresh morning air. Just as she opened the door Pete was on the other side raising his hand to knock. Seeing Hermione's face he quickly brought it down.  
  
"Oh sorry about that I was just about to knock"  
  
Hermione said nothing, she just continued to stare at him with the "what do you want" look on her face.  
  
Pete cleared his throat "umm..I-I just wanted to come over and apologize in person and hope we can be friends or at least work our way up to that. That is if you will forgive me."  
  
Hermione's expression now changed to an "I'm listening, you've got my attention" look.  
  
Pete started again "Hermione I'm so very sorry for what we did. You have no idea how sorry I am if I could take it back I would in an instant. All I want is for us to be friends if that."  
  
Hermione could see how sincere Pete was and that he was telling the truth.  
  
Followed by a sign and a long stare Hermione answered. "I guess I believe you and I can't trust you right now. But I guess it wouldn't be so bad to talk to you again. But I don't know about being friends again. Maybe later but not right now."  
  
Pete smiled and gave Hermione a short hug. "Thank you! I can't stand you being mad at me."  
  
"Yah well don't think you're off the hook. I don't completely forgive you. You at least have made an effort."  
  
Hermione sat down on the step closing the door behind her. Pete sat down right beside her.  
  
"I take it Draco hasn't apologized or even tried to make amends?"  
  
"Nope actually he's been kind of a snob about it."  
  
Hermione and Pete sat on the step for a bit talking about what happened and everything. They were so caught up in there conversation they didn't notice Draco eavesdropping. Getting bored of hearing the same thing more than once he went into the living room to read about the newest quidditch equipment. Hermione finally came him quite awhile later. Draco was still sitting on the couch. She seemed to be a bit more at ease. She went upstairs to her room like she did so many times. Reaching under her mattress she pulled out her diary.  
  
This morning was a bit better than the rest of my days have been. Pete came over and apologized for everything in person. I didn't forgive him completely but I have begun talking to him again. Its not like there is anyone else to talk to round here. I mean Draco is being a complete jerk so there is nothing there. The day is still not over so who knows what will happen next.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
It was now around 3:30p.m.on August 2nd. Narcissa picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read the headline. Muggle Aircraft crashes on London's shore. No survivors found. Narcissa continued to read this section. It was awful the types of things muggles got into. At the end of the article there was a list of all the passengers aboard. She skimmed down the list of names before her heart stopped. There she saw in black and white Emily Granger. Tears filled her eyes. She remembered Emily (Hermione's mother) was going to be coming home early to surprise Hermione because she felt horrible for leaving her for the summer. She took the paper to the nearest garbage and tossed it in. She couldn't believe this she hopped no one else had read it yet. She didn't want Hermione to find out just yet. She had to be the one to tell her. A tear rolled down her face, hearing the sound of someone nearing she quickly wiped it away. It was Lucius.  
  
"Narcissa I need to go to the Ministry. It's urgent. I don't know when I'll be home so don't wait for me."  
  
Narcissa nodded and Lucius walked over to the fireplace and was gone in a puff of smoke. Trying to control her emotion she decided the best place and time to tell Hermione the news. She decided that after dinner she would sit her and Draco down and tell them.  
  
Dinner came much to soon for Narcissa. She was dreading every minute that passed by. Unfortunately dinner was over. Narcissa shakily began "I need to speak with the both of you so if you could join me in the living room now. We need to have a talk."  
  
They both followed her into the living room and sat down. They could sense she was nervous and what she had to say was important.  
  
"Hermione darling, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this. But... Your mother was coming home today to surprise you because she felt bad for leaving you here. Unfortunately the plane she was coming home on crashed in London. There were no survivors. I'm so sorry Hermione."  
  
Hermione sat in shock she didn't say a word or move. She didn't cry or even get teary eyes. Draco looked over at her. He couldn't believe this happened. This was dreadful. He had bee so terrible to her and now this happened. He felt sorry for her. But he we was confused she showed no emotion. Looking at his mother than back to Hermione he put his hand on hers. He didn't even realize he had done it. But he felt obligated to show some compassion.  
  
Hermione didn't even move her hand from his. She surprisingly turned to him and put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. It took her a few minutes to register it in her mind that her mother was dead. Draco reluctantly put his arms around her and let her cry on him. Narcissa decided to leave Hermione be this must be a hard time for her. Narcissa patted Hermione on the shoulder and left the room. After about 15 minutes of continuous crying Hermione realized the situation. She quickly lifted her head and started at Draco the corners of his mouth raised. Draco smiling? And not just any smile a companionate smile? It didn't last long though. Hermione wiped the tears from her face.  
  
G-r-a-Hermione, I'm sorry for everything" Draco choked out.  
  
Not believing him or caring about what he had to say Hermione got up and went up stairs leaving Draco sitting on the couch with a wet shoulder. He didn't understand it. He apologized to her inst that hat she wanted? ............................................................................................................................................... 


	13. Nowhere to go

A/N-Sorry this took so long to post. I've been busy with school and summer. Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading them. Keep sending them in. Well here is the next chapter...Review!!.... Review.... Review!!   
  
Chapter 13- Nowhere To Go  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She collapsed onto the plush carpet. She sat there for a moment to collect her self. She was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe what happened. It seemed that lately bad things were happening to her. Why was everyone out to get her? She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her face was red, but slowly going back to her regular shade. Her cheeks were tear stained with a mixture of black mascara. Hermione turned the tap for cold water. She stuck her hands under the running water and caught a bunch in the palm of her hands. When there was enough water she bent over the sink and through it onto her face to cool down. She added some hot water to get warm water. She flushed her face with water again. She reached behind her for the towel. She wiped her face dry and left the room. She didn't know where to go. She didn't exactly have anywhere to go. It was around 9:00 and getting dark. She was too tired to really do anything. Crying as much as she has can take a lot out of a person. The best thing for her to do right now was sleep.  
  
Draco was still sitting on the couch. Just after Hermione left his mother came in the room once again.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Narcissa inquired.  
  
"Upstairs, she just left." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh okay, poor girl, who knows where she'll go now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Draco, her parents recently got divorced. So she goes between parents. She is mostly with her mum though because her father gets pretty busy with his practice. Even though Emily was a dentist as well her hours were more flexible."  
  
"That doesn't mean she still can't stay with her father."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But if her father wont have her is the question."  
  
"I'm sure he would. Do you think he knows about it?"  
  
"Most likely Draco, he was probably one of the first people who were notified. Well darling I'm going to get some rest don't stay up to late." Narcissa leant down and kissed her son on the forehead.  
  
"G'night mum"  
  
Draco decided he would go and check up on Hermione. He was really beginning to feel sorry for everything. Even for what he'd done. He was thinking about all this as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door twice. There was no answer..."knock knock"...still no answer. Since there was no lock on the door he choose to open it. He turned the doorknob slowly and stuck his head in. It was pretty dark except for some moon light shinning through over by the window. He saw Hermione fast asleep in her bed. He didn't want to wake her so he slowly closed the door. Before the door completely shut he heard...Hermione mumble...  
  
"Draco"  
  
He quickly stuck his head back in. Did she know he was there? He brought his whole body in the room. He slowly walked over to her bed to see if she was indeed awake. She was asleep! So why was she saying his name? Just then she moved. Draco jumped back. Her eyes fluttered open. She starred into ice blue eyes. Draco didn't move. She slowly sat up in the bed.  
  
Draco began "I'm sorry, I just came to make sure you were okay, and wellsigh to tell you...that...(he couldn't believe he was saying this to her face to face) I'm sorry for the plan and about your mum and everything."  
  
Hermione stood up. "Thank you" Hermione moved closer and kissed Draco. Draco kissed her back wide-eyed. What was happening? He closed his eyes and continued to kiss her back. He didn't want to pull away he wanted to stay there. He couldn't explain it. He hated Granger didn't he? And she hated him after what he'd done to her and how mean he'd always been to her. She suddenly broke the kiss. He looked into her big brown eyes. Her face went a very bright shade of red.  
  
She spoke up. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. One minute I was asleep the next thing I know I'm standing here. Wait a second what are you doing in my room??"  
  
"I came in to check on you and then I saw you were asleep so I was going to leave but then you said my name so I came back in. But since you were sleeping. Were you having a dream about me?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
Hermione quickly avoided the last question. She actually was having a dream about him. "You cam in to check on me? Why the sudden interest?"  
  
Draco signed once more before repeating himself "I'm sorry for everything, about your mum and for plotting against you with Pete." Saying it this time wasn't as hard because he's just done it even though she didn't hear it.  
  
Hermione really didn't believe him all that much.  
  
"You probably don't believe me but I truly am sorry."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not letting my guard down again. So if this is some kind of trick again, it won't work"  
  
"Its not. I'm over that now. It's getting late so I'm going to go now but we'll talk more tomorrow because you never answered me whether you were dreaming about me and why you kissed me."  
  
Draco walked back over to the door and finally left. Hermione sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe his timing and that she actually talked in her sleep and of all things to say. But the mot shocking of all was that he apologized. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open any longer so she lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
It was bright and early the next morning when there was a loud knock. Hermione jumped at the noise. So got out of bed and opened the door. No one was at eye level; so she looked down to see a house elf "Ms. Granger you will be leaving along with Master Malfoy to the Jerardi's in hour hours time."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Hermione shut the door and got dressed. She wore a pair of jean shorts with a white tank top and left her hair down. She went down stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room.  
  
"You hungry darling?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"A bit yes." Hermione answered her.  
  
"Here have a muffin." There was one set out on a napkin.  
  
Hermione smiled and took the blueberry muffin. The only seat that wasn't occupied was next to Draco. She sat down beside him and quietly ate her muffin.  
  
"Watch the crumbs girl." A cold voice snapped.  
  
This gave Hermione goose bumps.  
  
No one really said anything. They weren't really a very talkative bunch they usually kept out of each other's business. This was very unlike Hermione's home. Her parents and her always talked together. Time seemed to pass by very slowly. Narcissa read the daily prophet while Lucius starred at Draco, and Draco starred at the floor. Finally a voice spoke up.  
  
"Let us go."  
  
They all left the house and got in the car. Even though the Jerardi's lived close enough to walk, Lucius wouldn't be caught walking. They pulled up tot the mansion in no time at all. They all got out of the car and headed for the front door where Mrs. Jerardi was eagerly awaiting them. They stepped inside to see Pete and Mr. Jerardi sitting in the living room. Lucius greeted both adults. He rarely paid much attention to children. Even though they were almost adults. Pete directed Hermione and Draco out to the patio. They all sat down around a table.  
  
"How is everyone?" Pete asked first  
  
"Pretty good" Hermione replied  
  
"A little curious" Draco said.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach drop.  
  
"About what?" Pete questioned.  
  
"Oh a little incident between Hermione and me last night."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. He still didn't like Draco since what happened in the park. If he touched Hermione he would kill Draco instantly.  
  
Draco began talking about what happened last night. Before he could get out the second word Hermione punched his arm.  
  
"Owe." he said jokingly. It really didn't hurt.  
  
Hermione shot him a playful evil glare and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So Pete, how's it going?"  
  
Pete laughed and answered "Fine and yours?"  
  
"Not so great, last night I found out my mother died."  
  
Pete's face froze with shock. "What? How? When?"  
  
Hermione's eyes began to water. A tear escaped her eye.  
  
Draco began for her. "Her mother was coming home to surprise Hermione because she felt bad for leaving Hermione here for the summer. But unfortunately the plane she was returning home on crashed before it was able to land."  
  
More tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Draco put his hand over hers, which was resting on her leg. Pete was sitting across the table so he couldn't see. It's a good thing to because Pete really did like Hermione and was a very jealous person. Hermione didn't move her hand she just looked and Draco. Who smiled at her. She soon stopped crying. After a minute or so Draco began to feel uncomfortable to he moved his hand. He wasn't used to being so nice and close to g.r-hermione. But as the day went on he saw that she wasn't really all that bad and that well maybe he liked her. But it was too soon to say such serious things. It hadn't been long since they argued. The day went by pretty fast Hermione was actually having a good time laughing and talking. Dinner was delicious and she hadn't had a day like this in awhile. She didn't want it to end. But all good things do come to an end sooner or later. Unfortunately in Hermione's case it was sooner. An hour after dinner the Malfoys and Hermione left. Pete hugged Hermione good-bye and as for Draco they didn't do so much as a handshake. A few glances and they were gone. Pete watched Hermione and Draco leave. As they were walking down the few steps to the stairs, Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist before she got into the car. Pete saw this and he became green with jealousy. Before Draco got into the car he turned around to Pete and gave him a smirk followed by a wink......  
  
Dun...dun...dunn...I hope you like this chapter!!! R& R ............................................................................................................................................... 


	14. The Feud

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like it! I'm going away again soon so you'll have to wait until next week for another chapter, sorry. Well here's one just before I leave hope you like it. Review!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14- The Feud  
  
Pete watched as Hermione and Draco drove off. That git Malfoy knew that he liked Hermione. Draco probably didn't even truly like her after all, its Malfoy cold-hearted bastard! I bet he is just doing this to make me jealous. I should warn Hermione not to get to close. Actually its good that Draco is acting this way he'll drive her straight into my arms. Pete gave himself a gratified smile and went inside. ................................................................................ August 4th  
  
Draco rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. It was morning yet again Draco laid under the sheets for a few more minutes before he got dressed, thinking about different things that happened to cross his mind at that particular moment. Yesterday he didn't get the chance to talk to Hermione about the "incident" from the other night. But today he would definitely talk to her. He wanted to know what she was dreaming and why. He was especially interested in the kiss. Having no more really important thought he decided it was about time to get out of bed. He pulled on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed down stairs. Usually the mornings were somewhat busy with house else popping in and out here and there trying to please his father. But he went downstairs to find everything peaceful. Not a house elf popping anywhere. It was a nice change but a little suspicious. He walked in to the dinning hall and found a parchment sitting on the table where he would normally sit. He picked it up and opened it. The message slowly appeared on the page. "Draco, I have taken Hermione into to Hogsmede for a day away from the mansion. We'll be home later. You'll have the place to yourself for a bit as your father has gone to the ministry for a very important meeting today." After Draco had read the note the words disappeared. He smiled and put the letter down. Finally he had the place to himself it seemed like forever since he was last alone.  
  
He walked up stairs so have a quick shower. Before he had even gotten a chance to get undressed the doorbell rang. A few seconds later a house elf appeared. "Master Malfoy Mister Jerardi is at the door" Draco walked past the elf and walked down the steps. There he saw Pete waiting for him. He and Pete were friends sure but he wasn't to keen about him since they got into the fight at the park and Pete got a shot in on him.  
  
"Hey Pete"  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Can I help you?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
"Yes actually is Hermione here?"  
  
"No she's not"  
  
"Oh really where is she then?"  
  
"In Hogsmede, is there a point to all this?"  
  
Pete gave Draco an evil glare. "I don't know what your doing Draco, but you better not hurt Hermione because if you do I'll...I'll"  
  
"Finish your sentence?" Draco smirked.  
  
Pete's hands were down at his sides and he made his hands in to fist ready to punch Draco. But of course he wouldn't in case Lucius was around.  
  
"Listen Jerardi, I know that you like Hermione so no need to get all paternal now. She isn't yours to claim, so you're going to have to deal with us talking."  
  
Now Pete was really getting mad. Draco was an annoying little git. The anger inside him was about to erupt like a volcano. Draco could see the anger in Pete, which caused him to laugh out loud.  
  
This was the last straw. Pete threw a punch but Draco saw this and ducked before it made an impact. Draco made a fist and punched Pete right in the gut. Pete doubled over in pain. He used all of his strength to straighten a bit and throw one powerful punch right at Draco's face. This was the beginning of a feud between the two and poor Hermione would get stuck in the middle. Pete had no more strength and collapsed to the ground. Draco screwed his face up in pain. There was blood on his hands from the ring that Pete had on. Draco was furious he began to kick Pete while he was down. Pete rolled over, his body throbbing. Draco grabbed Pete by the hands and dragged him over to the door.  
  
"GET OUT!" he shouted.  
  
Pete looked up at him and replied "Gladly"  
  
Pete couldn't stand up; he was in too much pain. But he wasn't going to let Malfoy see him crawl out. Using all his strength he forced him self on his feet. He was still crouched over. Malfoy saw he was injured far worse than himself so he took the opportunity to push Pete out the door. Peter landed face first on the second step. The side of his face had a few scrapes. Before Draco slammed the door Pete called out "THIS ISNT OVER MALFOY ITS JUST THE BEGINNING. SO WATCH YOUR BACK."  
  
Draco ran up the stairs to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper he wiped the blood and grabbed a cloth. He put the cloth under some warm water to clean the scrapes followed by cold water so the bleeding would stop.  
  
This wasn't good. If his father found out that Pete and him fought he would be infuriated. A Malfoy being punched was unheard of. They were one of the more powerful witch family's, possibly the most powerful. But the Jerardi's were high up there with them. Draco wouldn't dare tell his father about the feud after all Mr. Jerardi was one of Lucius' colleagues. If the Jerardi's and Malfoys were at war everyone would know about it and it wouldn't be a good thing. Draco hoped Pete wouldn't mention is either because the repercussion would be dire.  
  
Draco now had to worry about what excuse he would use to explain the obvious bruises and scraps on his face. It had to be believable as well. Lucius knew when people were lying if the excuse wasn't good enough. Draco was racking his brain for ideas. It had to be simple but not too simple. Finally he got the most brilliant idea. Just in time too because sure enough Hermione and Narcissa walked in the door.  
  
Draco came down stairs Hermione's mouth dropped. She was in shock to see the bruises on his face. Narcissa ran over to her battered son.  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"I was flying around on my broom and the thing went mad. I think I'll need a new one. It was out of control and I fell off."  
  
It was simply and believable.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco" his mother shook her head. "What will you father say."  
  
Hermione eyed Draco's cuts. She knew that it wasn't from his broom she knew it was from something else and was determined to find out.  
  
Sorry if it's a bit short but I didn't have much time.... PLEASE REVIEW!! .............................................................................................................................................. 


	15. Truth

........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad so many people like the story. Sorry the chapters take so long to get up. I guess I'm not being the best author. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy I'll try to make it longer. Please keep REVIEWING! -  
  
Chapter 15- Truth  
  
Narcissa walked out of the living room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione watched Narcissa leave the room. As soon as Narcissa was out of site Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"So what really happened? There is no way you fell off your broom, faulty or not."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, he couldn't decide whether to tell her the truth or too lie once again. Before he could say anything Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs to the bathroom. She closed the door behind them and made him sit on the toilet (with the seat down of course) She rummaged through the cabinets and placed a few things on the counter. Draco just sat and watched Hermione, not saying anything or moving.  
  
"So are you going to tell me the truth or with I have to beat it out of you?" Hermione inquired with a smirk on her face, while approaching him with a few things to help heal his cuts. She knelt down on the in front of Draco and began cleaning the cuts.  
  
Draco knew he would be able to use this to his advantage. "I'll tell you if you tell me about what happened exactly the other night in your room?" Draco deviously smiled. This was sort of childish. The old I'll tell you if you tell me routine. But it usually works.  
  
Hermione gave Draco an "are you serious" look. Draco just smiled back that same devious smile.  
  
"Urgh! Fine" she had given in. but deep down inside she knew that it would be worth it. "BUT you got to go first!  
  
"Fine" They both had agreed. The truth was about to unfold. Hermione still tended to his cuts though.  
  
"Alright well this is what happened. About an hour or so before you came home. Pete came over looking for you. I told him where you were and then we started talking about you. He likes you and-and I...well one thing led to another and we started to fight."  
  
Hermione stopped and stood up. She was partly angry and partly flattered by the news. She was angry because she didn't want them fighting over her. She would be leaving soon or so she expects. But she was flattered all the same because it was her they were fighting over her.  
  
"You seemed to trail off a bit. I reckon you're leaving out something." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco sighed. "Fine but you better tell me the truth when it's your turn or I'll curse you."  
  
Draco continued telling the story with more details. But he was sure to put the most important part in the middle hoping she wouldn't really notice. But Hermione did notice. The words almost jumped out at her. "And well I like you too" After this was said she really didn't hear the rest.  
  
Before Hermione could get in a word. Draco quickly said "Okay it's your turn now. Be honest too. I'll know if you're lying." He wanted to change the subject as fast as he could, hoping the subject would be quickly dismissed.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and let it out before beginning. But it wasn't noticeable. What she was about to tell him was rather embarrassing. She couldn't believe she was going to tell Draco Malfoy the truth about something so personal. But it was about time she came out of her shell and was honest. Hiding and being shy never really had gotten her very far. She was rather outspoken though, but about things she knew from books or other sources. Never outspoken about personal things. No one really ever did want to know.  
  
"That night you heard me say your name and well we kissed." Hermione began to blush at this point. "I was having a dream and you were in it. Sometimes I sleep walk and that's what happened."  
  
"You were having a dream about me? What was happening in this dream of yours. From what happened I can only guess."  
  
Hermione really didn't really want to tell him this much but she didn't want hide anymore. "Uh...Um...Well. We...we were dating and you said...that...you...loved...me" Hermione's face went beat red. And well you experienced the last part before I woke up.  
  
Draco was now standing, pretty shocked. He couldn't believe that dream but it showed a lot about Hermione. A lot of people say that dreams show person's hidden thoughts, fantasies, and desires.  
  
Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable. They were standing in an awkward silence.  
  
"So Draco Malfoy likes me?" Hermione spoke up anticipating the awkwardness to fade away, or at least lighten to a different topic.  
  
Draco decided to be a man and not flake out. He wasn't going to be like Potter or Weasley and fall to pieces whenever a girl was around. "Yes, and that's partially why me and Pete are brawling.  
  
Hermione smiled. She likes Draco and he likes her too. She wanted to pounce on him right then and there and kiss him. But she wouldn't no matter how much she wants to. She still couldn't completely trust him. For all she knew this could be another plan to get her. Maybe a more evil plan or it could still even still be apart of the first one. Her feelings of being nervous, a happy nervous and excited were soon replaced by the gnawing feeling of paranoia and uncertainty.  
  
Draco felt peculiar he had never really told anything about himself. He liked to keep things a secret. That way no one had anything on him. He was mysterious and strong. No one had ever seen him show any emotion and he planned to keep it that way. But then this summer changed everything, too many things, and the oddest things. He liked Hermione "mudblood" Granger. He know didn't even like thinking about her as a mudblood anymore. Her dream almost made him happy. He never really felt like this before about anyone. He was actually admitting all this to himself. Earlier this summer when Hermione first arrived he despised her. He was thrilled when he had finally got to her; the plan he cooked up was almost perfect. Except for two things. One being the fact that he only thought of it to try to get him mind off Hermione. After Pete left and he had actually spent time with her he could see she wasn't all that bad. But wouldn't let himself fancy her. So there was something that was preventing the plan from being all it could be. Two being the fact that Pete had fallen for Hermione in the process.  
  
Now he was glad that the plan failed. This left room for something more. More important to him and now he truly saw it. The only thing standing in his way was...well Pete.  
  
Hermione couldn't be in that bathroom any longer. She put back everything she had taken from the cupboards.  
  
"Well this has been fun but I think we've been up here a bit long so I'm going to go put my things away from Hogsmede."  
  
Draco nodded and opened the door for Hermione. Instead of an empty hallway to walk into. There stood Lucius towering over the two of them.  
  
"Well isn't this an interesting situation you and Ms. Granger are in wouldn't you say Draco?" Lucius voice boomed throughout the bathroom. Hermione stiffened.  
  
"Well Boy explain yourself then."  
  
Draco looked up at his father. "Well you see... "I bought something's from Hogsmede with Hermione and asked her to put them away" Narcissa interrupted noticed the tension between them. And I was up in the bathroom cleaning up these cuts." Draco continued. (a/n: I hope this bit wasn't confusing)  
  
Lucius quickly noticed his sons bruised face. "What happened?!?"  
  
"I was brushing up on my broom skills when the thing went mad. I need a new one now." Draco prayed his father would believe his excuse.  
  
Lucius seemed to inspect Draco's face. "Yes it would seem that way. We'll buy you the best one out on the market before you go back to school"  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. Lucius moved aside so Hermione could walk by. Draco followed behind her but before he could get of the doorway his father blocked him off again. Hermione didn't want to stand around Lucius any longer so she left Draco there.  
  
"Narcissa go down stairs and tell one of the elf's to make me a cup of tea."  
  
Narcissa nodded and headed down the stairs. Hermione by this time was now safely in her room. She always felt nervous around Lucius.  
  
Lucius stood in Draco's way. "You listen and you listen good boy. There better not be anything between you and that filthy mudblood. Its bad enough she is staying in our house but I will not have you spoiling our blood with that girl. I don't know what was going on up here. But it had better be nothing or you will be condemned."  
  
Draco said nothing after this. Lucius gave him a good stern stare and left allowing Draco to finally leave. Draco let out a sigh of relief. This was not good. He wanted something to happen between him and Hermione. But if his father ever found out he would be cast out or possibly killed. His father had very strict rules and beliefs about mudbloods. It was a wonder how Hermione had even been able to stay with them. But Draco never dared to question his father; if he did he would be greatly penalized.  
  
He left the bathroom and went to his room. He looked at himself in his full-length mirror. His shirt was stained with blood. He didn't smell the best either. He went back to the bathroom to clean up before dinner. He didn't have enough time to shower so he just changed, prayed a little cologne and fixed his hair. He went downstairs to join everyone for dinner; he was the last one to arrive. Lucius gave him an "I hope you thought about what a said" look because as Draco sat down he couldn't help but look over at Hermione before he sat down.  
  
Hermione and Draco kept exchanging glances at each other at dinner. Draco had to tell Hermione what his father had said to him earlier. If this continued another day there would be trouble. But he couldn't just come out and say it because it might seem like he was backing down. Or lied to her and was trying to get rid of her. Thing just keep getting more and more complicated for her...and for them and it wasn't going to get any easier.  
  
A/N: If you have any ideas suggestions let me know!! Thanks!! 


	16. A Time to Lie

A/N: Here's another chapter hope you like it. Please Review!!! And thanks again for all the reviews and suggestions. REVIEW!! Hehe.  
  
Chapter 16- A Time to Lie  
  
August 5th  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes fighting the sunlight beaming through his partially parted curtains. He sat up and looked around the room squinting as he began accustom to the morning light. He blinked a few times until he no longer needed to squint. There was something that didn't belong in his room. In the right corner of the room in the emerald chain sat Hermione looking at him. His eyes widened in shock. What the bloody hell was she doing there?  
  
"Umm...Good Morning Hermione, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Hermione smiled "I came to talk to you."  
  
"This couldn't wait till I was awake?" Draco asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.  
  
"Nope"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. This wasn't just a quiet knock it was a loud banging. Draco jumped out of his bed in his boxers and ran over to Hermione and pushed her into the closet.  
  
"Stay here and don't say anything." He beckoned  
  
Hermione was shocked that he would just push her into the closet like that. He hadn't closed the closet door completely since he was in a hurry to get back to his bed before the person entered. So she peered out through the tiny crack and watched. Just as Draco jumped back onto his bed his father entered.  
  
"Draco get out of bed already its half past eleven" Lucius said sternly.  
  
"Of course father I was just about too"  
  
"Good then, I'm off to work and your mother as gone to visit one her friends. Don't see why she needs to see these people, waste of floo powder if you ask me."  
  
Lucius gave Draco a suspicious look because he seemed rather detached from the conversation.  
  
"Well I'm off then and remember I've got my eye on you and that Granger girl. Don't forget our little talk."  
  
"Of course father" Draco nodded.  
  
When Lucius left Hermione burst out of the closet. "What was the about?" she demanded.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to the dresser where Hermione stood arms crossed.  
  
"You see I may have gotten over the fact that you're a...mudblood. But you see my father hasn't. He's suspecting something is between us. Yesterday in bathroom after you left he told me that if I were to get involved with you he'd curse me. He says I'm to keep our blood pure as it has been for past century's."  
  
Hermione knew it was too good to be true. Of course when she liked someone and they liked her back they couldn't possibly be together. But she had come to expect things like this. She knew she couldn't find love in a loveless world.  
  
"I knew it" Hermione said with her heart full of sadness. She didn't really believe him in the first place but it had gotten to her a bit. As it would anyone no matter how hard they fought it.  
  
"But...you don't understand" Draco said  
  
Hermione walked past him. A little angered and a little hurt. Before she got half way to the door she was sharply pulled back into Draco's gaze.  
  
He began again. "You don't understand, I don't care about what he says. I've been obeying him for too long. Finally something great happens and he's not going to keep me away this time."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him. She couldn't believe this was Draco Malfoy talking. He was so different. Not the cold-hearted git she knew from all these past years. She thought of the fact that Lucius wouldn't hesitate to curse Draco the second he could.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss with that thought. "Wait this isn't worth it. You being cursed and well me who knows what would happen? Maybe we shouldn't do this"  
  
Draco stared into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. "I think we should." He whispered mischievously into her hear.  
  
He continued to whisper into her ear. Her eyes grew wide with what she heard. He heart felt full and about to burst. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She loved it all yet feared it at the same time.   
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch, Hermione flipping through one of the muggle magazines she brought with her while lying with her feet on Draco's lap. And Draco watching Hermione, how she'd move a piece of hair when it escaped from behind her ear. As she smiled at the contents in which she was reading and how she carefully turned the glossy pages. KNOCK, KNOCK!! This interrupted Draco's trance on Hermione, she looked up from her magazine.  
  
"I'll get it." Hermione got up from her comfortable position and opened the large door.  
  
"Hello Hermione you're looked well, I'm glad your home today"  
  
Hearing this Draco jerked his head around towards the door. Why did Pete have to come over all the time to see Hermione? He thought to himself.  
  
"Hi Pete, why thank you"  
  
Draco walked over to the door and stood behind Hermione. "Pete" Draco nodded  
  
"Draco" Pete nodded back.  
  
"I just came by to see how you were and everything."  
  
"Pretty good" Hermione replied.  
  
This was a very awkward situation for the three of them. "Look, I know it's been kind of well odd between the three of us but I want to make amends. Can we be friends?" Pete asked  
  
Hermione smiled. She was glad one of them had the guts to say that. "Of course" Hermione said gleefully.  
  
Draco looked at Pete with distrust. But then saw Hermione look up at him with pleading in her eyes. "Fine" He finally said. Hermione turned around and hugged Draco. Then turned to Pete and stuck her hand out with a handshake gesture. This shocked Pete. He thought that he would be the one to have Hermione not Malfoy. He was the one you conjured up the plan in the first place he gets the girl.  
  
"I see you and Draco are an item now then?" Pete inquired.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco not knowing what she should say. Draco immediately answered. "Well we're not quite sure yet. Still on the fence if you know what I mean."  
  
"Sure" Pete said with a raised eyebrow. "Well I better be going now can't keep Cassandra waiting."  
  
"Who's Cassandra?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Cassandra Gorodok, she is my date today."  
  
"Oh a date, that's great. I hop you too have fun together. We'll be sure tot talk later"  
  
"Definitely" Pete said just before closing the door behind him. He didn't really have a date lined up for that day but he didn't couldn't think of a better excuse and maybe this would make Hermione a bit jealous and change her mindd about who she would be with.  
  
"Isn't that nice that Pete's got a date, good for him" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, But you know he will ask about us again and sooner or later we'll have to tell him the truth. I mean we can't be on the fence forever."  
  
"Yes, then maybe we should tell him the truth. Its not like he is the one who doesn't want us together."  
  
"But can we trust him is the question. We have to be so careful about this."  
  
"Yes I know even talking about it in the house is dangerous. Who knows how far my father has gone to find out every detail he can."  
  
"I know, then maybe we shouldn't talk about it for awhile. Until his suspicion dies down. Or we could have secret meetings" she whispered the last part in his hear just in case someone was listening."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
It was now nearing the time when Lucius would usually come home from work. They would now have to try to avoid each other and bring Lucius' suspicions to and end.  
  
A/N- Muahaha we wont find out what Draco was whispering in Hermione's ear until later. Hehe. I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. R&R ...................................................................................................................................... 


	17. Can He Be Fooled?

A/N- Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!! I'm trying to get these chapters up more frequently and sorry for any spelling errors. Keep Reviewing. Review twice if you want to. Lol.  
  
Chapter 17- Can He Be Fooled?  
  
"I'm telling you! There is something going on I know it."  
  
"No there isn't darling, Its Draco he wouldn't disobey you. There is nothing to worry about Lucius."  
  
"I'm still going to keep my eye on them and I want you to watch also. I will not have that sort of rubbish going on behind my back or in this family!" Lucius expressed.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius sat at the table disusing the matter before Draco and Hermione entered for dinner. They continued to agree on the subject for a few more minutes before agreeing to watch the two to see if anything might be going on. Draco was the first to sit down. It was now 6:30p.m; they're usual eating time.  
  
"Hermione isn't here yet? Can't she be on time? Doesn't she know that a polite guest wouldn't be tardy for dinner?" stated Draco.  
  
Hermione walked in a few moments after that was said.  
  
"Finally" mumbled Draco. Receiving a glare from Hermione.  
  
As Hermione sat down their dinner appeared on the table. It looked amazing. She was very hungry too since she missed out on lunch, in fact so did Draco. Draco and Hermione didn't look at each other all through out dinner. They listened as Narcissa and Lucius made small talk. They never talked about anything important in front of Draco and especially not in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione was the first excuse herself from the table and head upstairs to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later Draco got up.  
  
"I'm going to meet Pete, I'll be gone for an hour." Informed Draco.  
  
Draco closed the door behind him and walked up the driveway and turned a corner. Lucius when over to the window facing the front of the house and watched Draco leave. Narcissa approached the window and stood beside Lucius holding the other curtain open.  
  
"See I told you there was nothing happening. Did you see at dinner they didn't look at each other? Hermione even glared at Draco." Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes I did see, but I don't know we still need to keep an eye on them. One dinner proves nothing."  
  
Lucius left the dinning hall and headed upstairs to see where Hermione was. He walked up the stairs and towards her room. He knocked on the door twice before going in. He opened the door and peered inside. There was no one insight. He continued to walk down the hall to where Draco's room was. Before he had even gotten that far he heard noise coming from the bathroom. He stopped and listened in a bit closer. It was the sound of the shower. "Hermione must be taking a shower then, she did have a rather appalling smell at dinner." He thought to himself. Just the same he still looked in Draco's room to see if he had any evidence lying round his room. He opened the door to his son's room and mumbled a simple spell that would show anything that didn't belong to Draco in the room. This was much more effective than actually going into the room and fumbling through items himself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the bathroom the water continued to run. Hermione however was nowhere near the shower. She was actually outside with Draco. They had met in the back of the house where they're were a few trees towering high so they wouldn't be seen. Hermione had a broom waiting for her outside the window ledge. She soared down to Draco with out a problem. This was very risky of them. If anyone were to look out the windows facing the back of the house they would be caught. When Hermione landed they quickly ran under the trees where they couldn't be seen. They were safe here. Hermione pounced on Draco smothering him with kisses. But was stopped by one very passionate kiss. Hermione broke they're kiss after her lips became numb.  
  
"Draco what are we going to do? We can't keep sneaking off like this. It's just to risky."  
  
"I know, I know. But its as we have right now."  
  
"But what about what you whispered in my ear yesterday?"  
  
"Those things take time. They don't just happen."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know but I can't wait."  
  
"But your going to have to I'm sorry" Draco lightly kissed Hermione's nose.  
  
Hermione smiled and ascended back into the air. She couldn't take too long in the "shower" Hermione quickly wet her hair down to give the illusion that she had indeed been in the shower. She turned off the water and dried her hair a bit before leaving the bathroom.  
  
On her way back to her room she happened to run into Lucius. Lucius eyed her up in down as if making sure her alibi checked out.  
  
"Had a shower I see?"  
  
"Yes, I hope I didn't take too long" said Hermione nervously.  
  
"No I suppose not." Lucius continued walking down the hall.  
  
Hermione gave out a quiet sigh of relief and walked back to her room. It was now around 8:00p.m, still light out. Draco came home at 8:30p.m an hour since he's left. When Hermione left him he really did go over to Pete's just in case his father actually checked. He needed to cover his tracks for things to be kept a secret.  
  
A/N: I know this is a really, REALLY short chapter don't kill me. Hides in corner Lol. . Next one will be longer. I promise. Please R&R!! 


	18. Making Arrangements

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be much longer! Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like it. R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18- Making Arrangements  
  
"Okay we can't keep this charade up anymore, He's suspecting something. He's much to smart for this, he can't be fooled." Draco reached out to hold Hermione's hand in his own.  
  
"I knew it would come to this Draco. Does this mean we're going to do what you told me last week?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Hermione."  
  
Draco gave Hermione a long embracing look. He didn't want it to come to this but it had. The last week was much to close for comfort. His father had even been getting the house elves in on watching them. Nowhere was safe to be together. Lucius had even given Draco much more threatening talks than usual. If they were caught Draco could only hope to be cursed his fate now was far worse.  
  
Draco pulled back from their hug and a serious look came over his face. "Do you think we can trust him Mione?"  
  
"I think we can. Why couldn't we? He's a nice guy and he'll be happy for us. Besides he's got Cassandra now."  
  
"Yes that's true but you never know with people these days. I mean we were fighting a few weeks ago over you. Maybe he still has a grudge. How do we even know Cassandra is real?"  
  
"Why would he make up a girl eventually we would meet her wouldn't we?"  
  
"To make you jealous of course. I can't believe you can't see all this its right in front of you."  
  
Of course Hermione and Draco weren't actually talking to each other. Hermione knew of a spell that would let them talk with out using words. (a.n-can't remember the technical term) This way if the house elves were listening they couldn't hear they're thoughts.  
  
"Well sorry if I don't think everyone has an alternative motive."  
  
"Okay Herms this one will be up to you. Do you think we can trust Pete?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer right away. "He's all we've got."  
  
"Okay. You know what you need to do next."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hermione walked over to the table next to the fireplace. Resting on top was a quill and parchment. She picked up the quill and dipped it in back ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How is your summer going? Mine has been quite strange too much to write in one letter. I was hoping maybe we could meet within a few days. I have much I need to tell you. Please respond soon. Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione folded the letter, slipped it in an envelope, and sealed it with wax. Draco in this time had gotten an owl to take it to Harry. The gray owl took the letter in its beak and flew off. Hermione hopped it reached Harry tonight and she receives a reply before tomorrow night. This was truly urgent.  
  
Not even two hours later an owl swooped down with a letter attached to its leg. It dropped down in Hermione's lap. Hermione untied the note and began to read it.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I was so pleased to receive your letter. I'm staying at the burrow with Ron. Sounds like your letter was urgent so I didn't hesitate to reply. We can meet you tomorrow if you have time. So tomorrow in Hogsmede at noon, our usual spot. We can catch up over some butter beers. Truly yours,  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione sent back an owl agreeing to the pre-arranged time. She couldn't believe this was happening. Draco went upstairs to have a shower. So she was alone with her thoughts. She wished her mother were here so she could go to her for help. Hermione seemed to be over her mother to everyone but really inside she was still so sad. The only thing that was bringing her through the days was thinking of Draco. She surprised herself at how fast she had forgive him. But he really had proved himself to her. She had a feeling that tomorrow would be disastrous. Telling Harry and Ron about Draco, her mother, the Malfoys. They would not take this well at all. She hoped they would demonstrate they're true friendship and try to understand.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Hermione left promptly at 11:50 it wouldn't take her long at all to reach her destination. She walked down the busy street to they're favorite place for butter beers. Harry and Ron were already seated at a table. Hermione walked in and over to the two bickering boys. Talking about quidditch of course.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron looked up and gave her a big hug. "Its so great to see you"  
  
"How've you been Hermione?" Harry asked please that the trio was complete again.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Fine how about you guys?"  
  
Ron replied first" Stupendous." Followed by Harry "Excellent I haven't seen the Dursleys since early July."  
  
Hermione smiled. It felt so good to be with Harry and Ron once again. She laughed at they're jokes and tales from their summer. Ron was slowly becoming less afraid. But he's no Harry that's for sure. Hermione almost forgot why she wanted to see them.  
  
"So Hermione tell us about your summer in the letter you said it was strange?"  
  
Hermione began tell Harry and Ron about her summer, Ron having to stay with the Malfoys to meeting Pete to her mother dying. She decided it would be best to leave out the plan. But included the part where Malfoy saved her from the muggers. It would make what she was about to say next less angering.  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't contain themselves the next 5 minutes was filled with "Oh my gosh Hermione are you okay?" "How could that happen" "what's going to happen to you" and many other concerned questions.  
  
"Listen guys that's not all."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking at Hermione in horror. What could she possibly have left to say?  
  
"Draco and I are dating now. We really like each other but there is a problem we..." "WHAT" Ron interrupted her with fury dripping off his voice. "HERMIONE?" Harry shouted hopping she was just pulling their chain." Guys come down let me finish please!" Harry and Ron piped down.  
  
"He really likes me and I really like him. There is a problem though. His father Lucius has forbade us from being together. We've come up with an idea for us to be together safe. But we need your help."  
  
"WHAT HERMIONE ARE YOU CRAZY YOU WANT TO BE WITH DRACO MALFOY! THAT CREEP WHO'S ALWAYS BEEN AWEFUL TO YOU AND CALLED YOU MUDBLOOD MORE TIMES THAN ANYONE CAN COUNT. YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM?" Harry shouted.  
  
"YEAH" Ron shouted after him red in the face.  
  
"Please you guys I need your help if you were truly my friends you would help me please. After everything that's happened I thought I could turn to you guys please."  
  
Harry and Ron felt bad for screaming at her. They didn't really think about the rest of her summer after hearing this.  
  
"Fine Hermione we'll help you, but we're still going to watch out for you. After all that's what friends do," said Harry compassionately.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"C'mon Ron we're her friend and we can at least look out for her this way."  
  
Ron really didn't agree with Hermione dating Malfoy but he was her friend "Fine"  
  
A great smile came upon Hermione's face "Thank you so much you guys"  
  
Just then Draco walked in the door. Ron was just about ready to jump up and beat Draco. But he knew he couldn't for Hermione's sake. To cope with his anger he clenched and unclenched a fist in his hand as he approached the trio and kissed Hermione on the cheek before sitting beside her. Hermione smiled and held Draco's hand under the table. Harry and Ron glared at the site of the two of them together.  
  
"SO Herms you said you need our help?"  
  
"Yes, we do. We actually have one more person that we're going to involve so everything isn't completely planned out yet," Draco answered.  
  
Harry nodded "Well what ever you need you can count on us Hermione. We'll be here for you whenever you need us."  
  
"Thanks you guys" Hermione stood up and hugged Harry and Ron. She couldn't have asked for better friends than them. She was so glad they didn't just get up and leave her when she said that she was with Malfoy.  
  
"Well then what's the plan so far?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're planning to leave the mansion and hide somewhere until we are forgotten or until something better happens. That's where you guys come in. We're going to need your help to hide us."  
  
"We'll help you Hermione don't worry," Said Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"What does this other person have to do with it?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"He, Pete is going to well we hope is going to help us get to you guys. We can't exactly just walk out together."  
  
"We still have to talk to him though," Draco cut in.  
  
It was no around 4:00p.m.  
  
"We better get back Harry you know how mum gets when we're late." Said Ron  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. The four of them stood up to say their good byes. Harry gave Hermione a hug. Draco in a surprising turn stuck out his hand to Ron. Ron shocked shook his hand. Hermione saw this and was absolutely delighted they were being civil. Draco would never normally do this. But for Hermione he would at least be decent. Ron then gave Hermione a hug while Harry and Draco shook hands. This was truly extraordinary. Harry Potter shaking Draco Malfoys hand. It was very unheard of any Potter with any Malfoy.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron went they're separate ways sure to meet again soon. The last part of the scheme was to get Pete involved.  
  
Harry and Ron went back to the burrow just in time, while Hermione and Draco went back to try to get Pete in with them. Hermione and Draco knocked on the Jerardi's door. To their luck Pete answered the door.  
  
"Hello Pete" Hermione said as Pete answered the door.  
  
"Hey you two what's going on?"  
  
"We need your help," Draco stated.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
Draco and Hermione had to make this quick because they had to get back to the mansion as soon as possible.  
  
"Well you can't tell a soul this you promise you'll keep it between us?"  
  
"Yes I swear"  
  
"Okay well Hermione and I are together and are planning to go somewhere soon and well we were wondering if you could help us get there we don't have all the details worked out yet?"  
  
Pete was thrilled to hear this.  
  
"Yes of course" Pete agreed.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that was long enough!! I hope you like it Review, Review, Review!! 


	19. The Last Few Days

....................................................................................................................................... A/N: Here's the next chapter. In case someone didn't catch this. The thing that Draco whispered to Hermione was the plan of running off together. I'm glad that everybody understands the story I wasn't sure if my writing was confusing or not since this is my first fic. And thanks to all the reviewers for your support. Well enjoy!! R&R!!  
  
Chapter 19- The Last Few Days  
  
Hermione and Draco walked back from Pete's house. They were a little hesitant about whether this would be able to be pulled off. Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. She wondered a lot of the time what would happen if she had made different choices in life would she be at this moment. They decided not to go in together. So about half way to the driveway Draco stopped and watched Hermione continue to walk towards the house. Draco waited a bit before he started to walk again.  
  
Hermione walked up the few steps and opened the door. No one was insight she walked around the first floor looking for Narcissa or Lucius but neither of them were there. Just as she was about to go upstairs when she saw a parchment resting on the banister.  
  
Just as she unfolded it Draco walked in the door. Hermione turned around and read the letter aloud.  
  
Draco and Hermione.  
Narcissa and I have gone out to dinner with Professor Snape and his wife. We shouldn't be too long we had the elves prepare something for you two. Behave yourselves. -Lucius and Narcissa  
  
Hermione and Draco just looked at each other and sat down at opposite ends of the table. Hermione starred out the window while Draco glanced around waiting for his dinner. After approximately 5 minutes dinner appeared. Keeping up the charade Hermione and Draco didn't look at each other once. Hermione would look at the window between bites while Draco just starred at his plate then at his ring on his finger with a green emerald in it. This was given to him when he turned 16 determining his fate to become a death eater.  
  
When dinner was finished Hermione went upstairs to her room, while Draco went over to the living room and picked up a magazine displaying new brooms.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and reached over to where her book lay. She picked up her abandoned novel and opened to the last page she had read. She could really relate to the book now. She had been reading for hours. Turning page after page. It was now really late and she was nearing the end of her book 2 pages left. She felt it hard to keep her eyes open. She barely got to read the last sentence on the last page of her book before she fell asleep.  
  
Draco had been lying in bed unable to fall asleep. Lucius and Narcissa were home and asleep. It seemed he was the only one left awake. He was quite nervous about what he was about to pull off. Although in front of Hermione he was confident but inside he was scared. He was defying his father of all people too. He lay awake restless through most of the night tossing and turning at his thoughts. .................................................. "Hermione I love you."  
  
The three words finally came. All those times before and never had all three came out.  
  
Hermione smiled a smile that hurt her cheeks. "I love you too"  
  
Hermione kissed him with all the passion inside her he kissed her back. She was so happy right now nothing could ruin this moment for her. She pulled away to stare into the eyes of the one she loved. But as so many times before she couldn't see his face, just a blur of colours. Just as things were begging to form shapes and become defined sunlight tore through the scene.  
  
Hermione rolled over covering her eyes. Another dream. But how she wished she could see the end or even her mystery man. She was glad she finished her book before she fell asleep because she managed to crush many of the pages during her sleep.  
  
She woke up finally it was one of the brightest morning yet and possibly one of her best sleeps. Draco on the other hand was the complete opposite. He woke up with dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Hermione and Draco got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Hermione was almost downstairs a full half-hour before Draco.  
  
"DRACO GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT. WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU NEARLY AN HOUR" Lucius boomed.  
  
Draco was half way to the stairs when he heard this. He quickly picked up his pace to meet his father sitting crossed arm in his chair annoyed.  
  
"Took you long enough Draco."  
  
"Sorry father slept in a bit late."  
  
"I'll say" Hermione sneered.  
  
"Can't we just get along for once and enjoy breakfast" Narcissa cut in.  
  
Silence fell over the room and everyone began eating not saying much. Lucius was obviously mad and no one wanted to set him off. Draco couldn't wait to leave this place he wouldn't miss it one bit. He didn't want to leave his mother with him. But she was strong she could handle it. So he hoped anyways.  
  
Hermione had no idea where her life was headed now. She has always had an idea of what would happen to her next. But since this summer nothing was predictable anymore, she almost like it that way everything was exciting.  
  
This was one of the last days Hermione and Draco had of they're "normal" lives. They wouldn't miss it though. Hermione didn't know where she would go since she wouldn't be staying with her mother and Draco could care less for his home life. This was the beginning for them; they had both changed so much Draco not such a cold person and Hermione breaking out of her shell. They were really great for each other. But could the world accept them together. Harry and Ron were furious about the news and were only decent for Hermione's sake. Pete was happy for them or so it seemed. But not everything is, as it seems. Since Hermione's mother dies she hadn't spoken to her father and why hasn't he tried to contact her. Did he even care?  
  
Hermione was so lost her thoughts she didn't even realize that she was the only one left sitting at the table picking at her food. She didn't really mind it so much she was more at ease by herself or when she was with Draco but in the house she couldn't be near him. And that was all she wanted. But these were the last few days she had to avoid him. After this there was no more avoiding each other to please other people. It was all about them.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that little taste. Sorry if it's a bit repetitive I'm just trying to get the story to lead up to a few things. Remember it's my first fic! Review!!!! 


	20. Betrayal

A/N: Here is another chapter. Wow chapter twenty, I wasn't even going to continue after chapter four. Just a WARNING there is going to be some profanities (swearing) in this chapter. Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 20- Betrayal  
  
The day had finally arrived; Draco and Hermione were going to be leaving shortly, she packed a few things in a bag. Draco left a few things in the bathroom for Hermione to put in her bag. They both couldn't very well leave with bags. From here they would go to Pete's house to use the floo network to get to Harry and Ron at the Burrow.  
  
Hermione had asked Narcissa if she could visit one of her friends from Hogwarts today luckily Narcissa agreed. She tried to avoid saying no to Hermione. The girl had gone though a lot. Draco had just planned to say he would go over to Pete's for a bit. Little did Lucius and Narcissa know the real arrangement.  
  
"Well I'll be leaving now, I'll be home tomorrow." Hermione walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"Alright Hermione dear." Narcissa smiled.  
  
Hermione grabbed a hand of floo powder and dropped it at her feet saying very clearly, but quietly her destination.  
  
In a puff of smoke she was gone. "Who was that?" Draco asked just as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Hermione, she's going to a friends house for the night." His mother answered him.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. "Hey Herms, How are you?" Pete greeted her.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine thank you so much for helping us. You have no idea how much we appreciate this. You haven't told anyone have you?" Hermione questioned a little worried.  
  
"Of course not Hermione." Pete replied.  
  
This lightened the load on Hermione shoulders. She was under so much stress at this point. She'd lied to the Malfoys and was leaving with they're only son.  
  
Hermione went up to Pete's room to wait for Draco. She sat on his bed fidgeting now and then out of nervousness. About an hour or two later, Pete came into his room with Draco.  
  
Hermione jumped off the bed and hugged Draco. Pete walked over to his window not wanting to watch the two kiss.  
  
"You ready?" Draco asked with a soothing tone.  
  
Hermione smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be" She let out a sigh. Draco took her hands in his.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine." He brought one of her hands up and kissed it lightly.  
  
Pete didn't want to watch the two continue to be mushy so before anything progressed he interrupted the couple.  
  
"You guys ready to leave."  
  
They both looked at each other before looking over at Pete. "Yes" they said in unison.  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag from off the bed and put it over one shoulder. They walked down the stairs. Pete following behind them, they weren't far from freedom now. Just as they approached the fireplace and was about to step in a spine tingling voice spoke.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE FUCKING MUDBLOOD?"  
  
It was Lucius. Draco whipped around Hermione grabbed Draco's arm in terror. Draco opened his mouth ready to give some excuse about taking Hermione to her friend because she didn't know how to use the floo network being a muggle and all blah, blah. But before he could get even a sound out of his mouth his father spoke again.  
  
"And don't try to lie to me I'm not a fool. I know everything and its not going to happen you WILL NOT run off with that FILTHY MUDBLOOD."  
  
Hermione's eyes became teary and blurred she looked over at Pete who was now standing crossed armed very pleased with himself for ratting out Hermione. This was his revenge on Malfoy. It was far greater than he has ever expected it to be. Pete even decided to tell Lucius about him and Draco's fights.  
  
Draco stood in awe he couldn't believe they were so close yet so far away! The fireplace was right there with floo powder right next to them. One puff and they would be gone.  
  
"Draco come here right now!" His father spoke with an angered tone.  
  
Draco hesitated before approaching his father leaving Hermione standing alone quivering.  
  
Draco stood directly in front of his father so they're eyes were locked and he stood up straight. His father starred unreliably into his son's eyes for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You have truly disgraced me Draco. I warned you not to fancy her. To have nothing to do with her and you disobeyed me. I knew something was going on between you too, but your naive mother thought otherwise. Women (Lucius shook his head) Draco you know the consequences for dirtying our blood with that." Lucius lectured.  
  
At this point Hermione had turned to Pete now.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! WE TRUSTED YOU. YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON VER YOU SHOULD BE CURSED WITH THE DEMENTORS KISS, YOU FUCKING PATHETIC GIT. DRACO WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU." Hermione was so furious with Pete. She couldn't believe he betrayed her once again.  
  
"Oh well it's your fault for being that dense about things. I can't believe you didn't see through it all. Why would I be thrilled about you and Draco together? You were supposed to pick me over him. And Draco thinking he was above everything well this serves him right." Pete retaliated.  
  
Hermione was so furious at this point she was shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to scream until she couldn't breath. But that wouldn't help the situation anymore. Luckily she still had her wits about her, while Draco's father was yelling at him. Hermione reached over and grabbed a handful of floo powder in her hand while Pete was laughing at Draco and admiring his successful revenge.  
  
"You chose your own fate Draco." These were the last words Lucius said to his son before he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco. He had a point blank range there was absolutely no way he would miss. Draco would be killed in a matter of seconds. Knowing his father it would be the most painful of curses. Everything in the room seemed to slow down as if in slow motion.  
  
"DDRRAAACCCOOOO" Hermione yelled at the stop of her lunges.  
  
Draco turned around to see Hermione holding the floo powder in her hand ready to drop it. Draco began to run with all his might towards the fireplace.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucius yelled as a bolt of green lighting flew out of his wand at Draco.  
  
Draco leaped into the air.  
  
Hermione dropped the floo powder and in an instant they were gone.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Pete yelled livid that they had gotten away TOGETHER.  
  
Lucius was so mad he was red in the face. There was a vein on his forehead, which was now pulsing.  
  
"He can run but he can't hide. I will find him no matter where he goes. He'll never be safe." Lucius said putting his wand away.  
  
Hermione and Draco landed roughly on the Weasley's floor cause the burrow to shake. It wasn't the best built home. Mrs. Weasley ran into the room frantically.  
  
"What just happened what's going on?"  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up hand in hand.  
  
"Hermione darling how are you? What a surprise to see you you're looking more lovely each time I see you."  
  
Hermione blushed. Mrs. Weasley eyed Draco up and down with a raised eyebrow. Draco hadn't noticed because h was looking round at the knickknacks which cluttered the burrow. Harry and Ron now came rushing down the stairs pushed and pulling each other each trying to get down first.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said running over. Of course he'd beat Ron. Ron wasn't far behind him though.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT IS GOING ON?" his mother shrieked.  
  
Ron went red.  
  
"Hermione is it alright if I tell her?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron sat with his mother on the couch explaining the whole story. Meanwhile Hermione, Draco and Harry were still standing while Hermione filled him in on what just happened.  
  
Hearing this made Harry feel a little less perturbed that Hermione was with Draco. From what he had heard it had really seemed to care about her to go to such great lengths to be with her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran over to Hermione and hugged her. "You poor girl are you alright? Where are you going to go?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. We have something planned but we're not going to tell anyone incase Lucius comes looking for us and tries to get the information out of people using magic. But would it be alright if we stay with you over night?"  
  
"Of course Hermione darling but we don't have much room so you may need to stay on the couch."  
  
"That's perfectly fine. Anything would be great." Hermione said very appreciative.  
  
Draco felt very out of place. He had always hated the Weasley's and now he was in they're home and going to be spending the night. He was a little disgusted at this. But didn't say anything for Hermione's sake. He just swallowed his ego and didn't say much.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the day repeating they're story numerous times to all the Weasley's and then once more just to make sure thy were clear on the situation. Percy even took Hermione a side to make sure she knew what she was doing. It was Draco Malfoy after all. By now Hermione was so sick of hearing people ask her if she was sure or under a spell to be with Draco. She was also glad people truly cared about her too.  
  
It was now night and the Weasley's and Harry were heading to bed. Hermione and Draco were going to share the couch. This would be the closest they had been. Draco had laid on his side against the back of the couch. Hermione laid down beside him with his arm over her. As if he was protecting her. She felt so safe lying there in his arms so close to him. They were both silent for a little while. They were both awake.  
  
"Hermione" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mmm" she moaned.  
  
"I want to tell you something..."  
  
Hermione turned her body to face him.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes eager to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I...love...you..."  
  
Hermione was completely and utterly shocked. Draco Malfoy said, "I love you"  
  
Hermione smiled and began to kiss him lightly but then deepened the kiss. "I love you too," She said continuing to kiss him.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud crash. Hermione jumped at the sound. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked around.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked with a twinge of fear.  
  
"Urgh its that damn owl of Weasley's flew right past his cage and into the wall."  
  
Hermione laughed a bit and turned back on to her side facing away from Draco. She had the biggest smile on her face. Just behind her Draco smiled a little too before kissing her on her neck and closing his eyes.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it sorry about all the swearing but I think it adds a better affect. Read and Review!!! 


	21. Midnight

A/N: Sorry this chapter took awhile; I've been dying of the heat. I miss the cold winter ''sniffles'' anyways here is the next chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews!! R&R!!  
  
Chapter 21- Midnight  
  
Draco was fast asleep on the couch with his arm safely around Hermione's waist. He had come so far with her and wasn't about to loose her when they were so close to freedom. Hermione was finding it somewhat hard to fall asleep that night. She carefully lifter Draco's arm from around her and gently placed it on the couch insuring not to disturb his much needed rest.  
  
The uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't very comforting. She slowly walked towards the back of the Burrow where she walked through the door leading to the...well I guess you could call it a backyard. Hermione felt a cool breeze whip past her. It was a nice summer night. Everything was so tranquil except for the racket coming from inside the burrow. She hopped it wouldn't wake up Draco. She heard the door behind her creek. She turned around to be face to face with none other than Harry.  
  
"Ron sure has gotten a lot of clutter around the house." Harry said while straightening himself out after what seemed to have been a clumsy experience.  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh in amusement. "Yeah, so that was you in there."   
  
Harry nodded. "Hermione, I know your probably tired of explaining yourself but, in all honesty please tell me how you truly feel about Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sighed feeling a bit exasperated. "Harry, I truly love Draco. I know we're not the most usual couple. In fact we are completely opposite. But as they say opposites attract. I love Draco Malfoy and he loves me."  
  
"Are you sure? Is this really worth it I mean crossing a Malfoy? Especially Lucius?" Harry inquired very fretful with his friend's choice.  
  
Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm. "Look, This will work out I know it. It's worth everything I've got and more. Even if I have to go through an army of Malfoys we will be together."  
  
"Okay, As long as you know what your doing. But what about school? Will you be coming back to Hogwarts? Silly questions really." Harry said hoping it really was a silly question to be asking Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione went quiet for a minute. With everything that had been happening she completely forgot about Hogwarts.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked a little concerned.  
  
"I-I don't know Harry, we haven't really talked about it. To be honest we forgot about Hogwarts."  
  
"Hermione you can't be serious. You're going to miss our last year at Hogwarts where you'll probably become head girl." Harry spoke with a very stern tone.   
  
Hermione looked up at the stars not saying anything. She couldn't imagine herself not finishing Hogwarts.   
  
"We haven't figured everything out yet. When we do determine everything I'll let you know."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said not knowing how she was feeling or what he could do to help her.   
  
Hermione and Harry had gotten so close over the years that passed. Their relationship was more of a brother sister relationship than just a friendship. He would always be watching out for Hermione.   
  
"Well Hermione, its getting late I'm going to go back to bed and try not to kill myself getting there. You should head in too," said Harry breaking the silence.   
  
Hermione laughed, "I will don't worry about me. Good night"  
  
Harry walked towards the door and headed inside. A minute or so after Harry went inside she heard a little crash. Poor Harry, she laughed to herself shaking her head. Hermione went inside 10 or 20 minutes after Harry. She was finally feeling tired.   
  
She saw Draco on the couch still fast a sleep in exactly the same position she left him in. She smiled and moved a piece of fallen hair behind his ear. She lay down on the couch beside him placing his arm back around her. Hermione closed her eyes and thought about Hogwarts. She had to talk to Draco about it in the morning. She didn't know what their plans were after they had gotten away. Before she had even realized it she had fallen fast asleep in Draco's arms.  
  
There she was once again like so many times before. In the arms of her mystery man sharing they're passion for each other. It came to the moment again where he would tell her he loved her. She still wasn't able to see his face no matter how hard she tried. The words came out of his mouth. It was as if everything was in slow motion. It seemed to be exactly like all those other times. But something changed. It was different. She could somewhat see the features of the man before her. Finally she could see more clearly than ever before whom this anonymous man was. It was DRACO!   
  
Hermione woke up simply beaming. The man she had been dreaming of all those nights before was her Draco. To her this was a sign, a sign that her and Draco were meant to be no matter what the consequences. This dream that she had been having ever since the beginning of the summer was finally so clear to her. For once in her life she felt like something that seemed so unattainable was actually genuine.  
  
A/N: I know that was a super short chapter but I wanted to get a few things cleared up and out in the open. Please R&R!  
  
.................................................................................................................................. 


	22. Leaving the Burrow

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. This one will be longer. Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 22- Leaving the Burrow  
  
Draco woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. 'Those damn buggers' he thought to himself. He always saw no need for pesky birds. For a moment he forgot where he was and became somewhat panicked to find Hermione in his arms in a cluttered room. He sat up frantically. He took a look around and relaxed back into the couch.  
  
"So you and Hermione then?" Ron asked a little sleepy.  
  
Draco hadn't realized anyone was there. "Yes we are Wea- err Ron."  
  
Ron eyed Hermione asleep in under Draco's arm. "You better not hurt her Malfoy, cause if you do I swear I'll..."  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" his mother interrupted him. "Let them sleep Ron"  
  
"Sorry mum. I was just uhh."  
  
"That's alright I was awake anyways." Draco informed them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's for that matter didn't like having a Malfoy in their house. To their surprise Draco was actually being kind to them.  
  
"Alright well I'm going to start making breakfast now, Ron go wake the others."  
  
"Yes mum" Ron said sheepishly while going upstairs.  
  
Hermione woke up to a light kiss on the lips. She smiled and opened her eyes. Draco was standing just above her.  
  
"Good morning Hermione love" Mrs. Weasley shouted over from the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning" Hermione said a little groggy.  
  
The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Draco all sat around the table eating breakfast. Hermione and Draco wouldn't be staying long after this, they had to be on they're way. Who knows what type of things Lucius was planning. His only son, his heir running off with a mudblood.  
  
Hermione and Draco packed the few things they took out from the bag. Hermione went upstairs with Ginny before they left.  
  
"Here Hermione I want you to have this. It's not worth anything here and I probably wont ever use it. Maybe you can." Ginny said as she handed Hermione some money.  
  
"Ginny I couldn't really and I don't think I would be able to use it either. Please keep it."  
  
"Hermione please it would make me feel so much better if you would take it. If you don't use it that's fine."  
  
"Hermione took the money knowing she wouldn't win this argument with Ginny."  
  
The two girls hugged and went back down stairs. Hermione and Draco said they're good byes. Hermione hugged everyone while Draco just gave a handshake. Mrs. Weasley got a bit teary eyed as Hermione and Draco left. Mr. Weasley offered to drive them to the train station. They had fixed up the car a lot better since their 2nd year.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the back together. Mr. Weasley asked Hermione about muggle contraptions as usual. He just couldn't' seem to get enough of it.  
  
"Well they're you are" Mr. Weasley said while opening the car door just outside diagon alley. "Good luck you two"  
  
Hermione thanked him for everything as he drove away, before the car went into he air.  
  
Hermione now found herself at the train station with Draco buying two tickets to Surrey.  
  
"Platform 3" Draco said approaching her from behind.  
  
Hermione turned around and took the ticket from his hand. They walked towards platform 3 passing both muggles and magic folk. They reached the train just in time. There were so many people it took longer than expected to reach the platform. Hermione and Draco were quickly rushed onto the train. They found an empty compartment and sat across from each other.  
  
Hermione began to fiddle with her thumbs.  
  
"Hermione you okay?" Draco asked breaking her concentration.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah its just I've been thinking about something." Hermione responded  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow a little worried at what she was going to say.  
  
"Harry and I were talking last night and well he brought up something I never thought about until last night. What are we going to do about Hogwarts?"  
  
"I knew I was forgetting something."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked  
  
"I honestly don't know yet. Why don't we both think of something and see what happens?"  
  
"Alright. Where are we going now? And why in the muggle world? You hate muggles."  
  
"Well that you will just have to see. I've made a few arrangements before we left."  
  
Hermione smiled and sat back in her seat starring out the window. Draco began to think about Hogwarts. They really should go back to finish school, Hermione was the one who especially loved Hogwarts he couldn't take that away from her. But it would be tricky seeing as his father would surely go looking for them.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep not too long after they had departed the station. Draco let her sleep in peace. She looked so angelic he just wanted to keep her that way.  
  
About an hour or two had passed when the train suddenly jerked.  
  
Hermione shot up straight. Draco looked a little warily out the window. They weren't there yet; there was no train station around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Hermione froze with fear Draco stood up and looked out the compartment to see Lucius and a few of his goons searching the train.  
  
"Fuck" Draco said a little alarmed.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"He's searching the train right not. He must have followed us or used the floo network to trace us."  
  
Draco didn't know what to do he didn't think that he would find them so quickly Draco didn't have time to think of an escape. Before he knew it he was in a storage compartment with Hermione on top of him.  
  
"I put the invisibility spell on us, when they reach this compartment and look here just hold your breath so they can't hear us breathing." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. Hermione had grabbed him just in time because about 5 minutes later. Lucius himself came in the compartment.  
  
"Find those bloody kids" Lucius ordered one of his goons.  
  
They searched the compartment turning up the seats. One of the assailants lifted up the storage above one of the seats. Lucius went to the opposite one where Hermione and Draco were hiding in. Hermione and Draco simultaneously held there breath for the period of time Lucius was looking.  
  
"All clear here boss" goon one replied.  
  
"Hmm, yes lets continue"  
  
Lucius and his two goons left the compartment to come face to face with a short fat perplexed man, which was quite red in the face.  
  
"Oy what the bloody hell do you think your doing search'in every compartment." the conductor blurted out.  
  
"Does this train making any stops along the way to Surrey?" Lucius asked coldly avoiding the question giving a stern look.  
  
"We stop twice before Surrey. Why are you searching the train?"  
  
Lucius snapped his fingers and walked away with his assailants behind him.  
  
"Bloody people they jus don...." The conductor mumbled while walking back to continue the journey.  
  
Once the train had stated again Hermione and Draco came out and visible again.  
  
"I really hope we get they're soon." Hermione said while hugging Draco.  
  
"Me too. I can't believe my father came as far as the muggle world to look for us."  
  
Hermione and Draco sat together not saying a word. Both lost in they're own thoughts.  
  
"We will be arriving in Surrey in approximately 10 minutes." A voice rang through the train.  
  
Draco and Hermione were so relieved it seemed like they had been on that train for an eternity. They got off the train and into one of the many taxi services parked outside the station.  
  
"Dunebury Street," Draco instructed the driver.  
  
"Alright mate" the driver proceeded to drive. Fifteen minutes later they were standing on a Dunebury street, a neighborhood full of quaint little homes.  
  
"Have a nice day you two," the cab driver said as he drove off.  
  
Hermione looked around.  
  
"Sorry but we're going to have to walk a bit we're not there yet. I couldn't have the taxi cab driver taking exactly where we wanted to go. In case Lucius caught up with us."  
  
"That's alight I could use a walk after that long ride."  
  
Hermione and Draco began walking as far as the eye can see through small forests up and down hills through twists and turns. Wondering further and further away from any civilization.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Just a little bit of information. I really don't know how far Surrey is from London. For all I know Surrey might even be in London. I used surrey because that's where Tom Felton is from and don't think there is actually a Dunebury street. I made it up well at least I've never heard on of it. PLEASE Read and Review!! 


	23. Just a Little Further

A/N: I thought I would do another disclaimer so... I don't own any of the JK. Rowling characters used or Harry Potter related places (e.g.- Hogwarts, diagon alley. You get the idea.)

Chapter 23- Just a little further

Draco and Hermione continually walked through the forests. Up and down, up and down. Draco could see Hermione was getting tired.

"Lets stop here for a bit of a rest."

Hermione sat down on a log while Draco rummaged through the bag. Hermione took this time to catch her breath is really had been an exhausting journey. Draco pulled out two squished sandwiches and tossed one over to Hermione.

"I managed to make these before we left, ya know I never did see the inside of my kitchen."

"Thanks and that's pretty sad you haven't seen your own kitchen."

Draco smirked. "They're a bit squished from the train ride with us laying on them and all"

Hermione smiled and took a bite. She was quite hungry they hadn't eaten since this morning at the burrow. No offence to Mrs. Weasley or anything but she wasn't exactly the best cook. No wonder Ron pigs out at Hogwarts. Hermione watched Draco navigate the rest of the trip while she ate her sandwich. Draco had eaten his sandwich within two seconds of having unwrapped it. If she hadn't seen him unwrap it she would have easily thought he ate the plastic along with it. When Hermione was finished and rested for a bit they were soon on there way again. Hermione didn't dare complain, what Draco was doing right now, giving up his family for her, which is hard no matter who's your family. They continued to walk it seemed as if it would never end. They soon even began to climb over small cliff type land. They had traveled so far from society that it seemed they had wondered into nonexistence. Hermione soon found herself crossing over a small stream. Her unsteadiness caused her to miss one of the rocks and step right into the stream soaking her left leg up to her ankle.

"C'mon we're almost there its not far now." Draco tried to encourage her.

He reached back and grabbed her hand with a reassuring look on his face. Hermione gratefully took his hand and continued on. She loved how he no longer had that cold look lingering in his eyes; all she could see now was warmth. They safely made there way across the stream and on to dry land. The sun was beginning to set. It was a truly beautiful site. Oranges, purples, blues and all sorts of other colours lit the sky. A cool breeze shook the trees around them. Hermione pulled out her cloak and wrapped it around herself feeling a gust of wind brush across her still dampened leg.

"How far are we?" Hermione asked getting a little aggravated with Draco's continuing answer of 'its not far now'

"Its..." Draco was stopped right after his first word. "Don't tell me its not far now, you've been saying that for the past hour." Hermione interrupted with a touch of anger and annoyance in her voice.

Draco continued again. "Its just beyond that tree there."

"Which tree we are in a forest there are loads of trees." Hermione wasn't being very pleasant anymore. But anyone in her situation might have cracked a bit early than her.

"That one there" Draco said pointing towards the largest tree of the bunch.

Hermione felt a bit better now being able to actually see where they were headed and that it truly was no more than a 5-minute walk.

Hermione quickened there pace eager to see what was just beyond the tree. She had no clue what it was going to be, she had even began to think Draco himself hadn't a clue where they were going. But when her eyes met that astonishing site she knew, he had known exactly where they were the whole time.

"What do you think?" Draco asked not mad at all Hermione had been a little short-tempered.

"It's, it's perfect!" Hermione said as a few tears welled up.

Draco smiled obviously pleased with Hermione's response. "C'mon lets go."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the small hut. It was perfecting timing since now the moon was up and it was rather cold.

Hermione stepped the small hut. Well inside wasn't all that small at all. It was perfect sizing for them.

"How long have you been planning this I mean this is the most secluded spot. No one would even think to look here and you seem to have thought of every possible need." Hermione inquired as she explored the room.

"Well its actually not that hard. I mean with the help of some magic anything is possible." Draco winked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and continued to walk around the room. The hut was in the oddest shape; it was similar to a cabin. When you walked in the door directly on your left was the kitchen with a small fridge and stove. This part had almost a circular shape to it. From there, there was a small living room with a couch bookshelf full of books just for Hermione and a desk. In front of the couch was a fireplace. It wasn't any ordinary fireplace; it was like none other she had ever seen quite baffling really. She continued to explore the cabin, passing through the front room. She walked over to a door on the right wall near the back. She opened the door to find it leading to a hallway. The hallway wasn't very long and there were only two doors, one on either side. She decided to open the right door first. Inside was a four-poster bed much like the one she had at the Malfoys. There was a small closet and window that faced the back. That was it for that room. She went across the hall and opened the other door. Inside was a small bathroom. Which consisted of your basic hygiene needs shower, sink, and toilet.

Hermione closed the door leading to the bathroom and went and sat on the couch beside Draco.

"This is amazing Draco." Hermione said as she embraced him in a long and passionate kiss.

Draco was more than happy to deepen the kiss and wanted to keep it going for as long as possible. Right now to him air was over-rated. Hermione finally broke their kiss gasping for air. This by far had been their most passionate kiss and this wouldn't be the last.

"I've been thinking about Hogwarts." Hermione said still a little out of breath

"While we kiss you think of Hogwarts, figures it was something with books." Draco said playfully.

Hermione laughed. "You know what I mean"

"I know" Draco said with a wink.

"I think we should go to Dumbledore for help. He can protect us and that way we can still go to school together."

"Dumbledore?" Draco repeated a little hesitant.

"Yes I know he'll help us."

"I don't know Hermione."

"Please I know you don't exactly welcome the idea of getting help from Dumbledore but what else is there?"

Hermione had definitely had a point. There wasn't really anyone strong enough they could turn too.

"Alright Hermione."

Hermione was so happy. She would get to go to Hogwarts and her and Draco could now openly express their feelings with out ridicule. Well at least until they got to Hogwarts they could. From there that would take a little bit of convincing people and ignoring whispers, stares of shock and mortification. But until then they could be free.

Hermione immediately walked over to the desk and found a quill, ink, and parchment. She began to write a letter to Dumbledore. She explained everything briefly, saving the details till when they meet. She sealed the letter with wax and paused for a moment.

"Uh Draco how is he suppose to get it?"

"Owl of course. I really did think of everything Hermione"

Draco left the room and came back with a gorgeous white owl. Hermione handed Draco the letter to tie around its leg. Within seconds the owl was off. Hermione hoped she would get a reply that night. But it was quite late so she suspected to get it in the morning.

Hermione rolled over to find Draco not there. She sat up and looked around he wasn't in the room either. She got up and went across the hall to the bathroom and opened the door to find yet another room. She walked in the front room and still no Draco insight. At this point she was a little worried. She saw a shadow moving in the far corner. The floor creaked at Hermione approaching the unknown figure.

The figure turned around at the noise. "Good morning Hermione."

"Draco" Hermione shouted so relieved.

Draco pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it over to Hermione. "I wanted to wait for you to open it. It's from Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled and took the letter. Carefully opening it. She read it aloud.

"_Dear Hermione,  
I am pleased to hear that you and Mr. Malfoy have settled your differences, even if it is on an extreme level. Its disappointing to hear Lucius Malfoy is so disapproving and can not get over his old ways. I will be pleased to help you and Mr. Malfoy continue here at Hogwarts. I shall make arrangements before start of term and inform you of them soon as possible._

_Sincerely_

_-Professor Dumbledore"_

A/N: Another chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Read and Review, Review!!


	24. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 24-Back to Hogwarts

It was nearing the time when Hermione would re-join the trio back at Hogwarts. She was eagerly awaiting the start of term. Draco and her had received a letter from Dumbledore the other day notifying them that he had arranged for Hagrid to accompany them on their trip back to Hogwarts. Along with the personalized letter from Dumbledore their start of term letters. Hermione was to be head girl this year. And as for head boy well that part went to none other than her very own Draco Malfoy (coincidence? I think not) Hermione at this news could barely contain herself. She was nearly bouncing off the walls. Draco on the other hand didn't seem to be as happy as his Hermione. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked finally calming herself.

"Nothing I'm fine honest." Draco answered her not so truthfully.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him starring him straight in the eyes. Giving her famous 'I know everything and that your lying' look.

"Fine, fine. I don't know it just seems like this is all way to easy. I mean actually got away and haven't been looked for yet and now we're going back to Hogwarts without any problems?"

Hermione stopped to think about it for a moment. He was somewhat making sense but she knew there was a logical explanation. "Well maybe he has been looking but just can't find us out here. Besides we've gone through enough maybe we're jut catching a break."

Draco didn't want to argue with her and ruin her ray of sunshine. "That's very true you're probably right."

Draco hid the way he truly felt about the matter. He used his famed showing no emotion look. Hermione was much too happy to take noticed to the rare facial expressions on his face. She finally felt like things would work out and that she would be happy.

The day they would be going to Hogwarts hadn't come soon enough. Mr. Weasley was able to pick the two up directly outside their home. He was sure to use invisibility cause it was after all the muggle world. He stopped the car just behind the cabin and waited for the two to come out. Hermione and Draco came out with their luggage. After a few moments they were off.

"You two ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked making conversation.

Hermione naturally was the first to speak. "Oh yes I'm quite excited it will be great to see everyone again and be back in classes."

Hermione continued to ramble on about classes she was taking and the books she was reading about her lessons. Hermione really hadn't changed all that much. Mr. Weasley hadn't even gotten a change to ask her some questions about muggle appliances.

Before they knew it they arrived at the train station.

"Where's Hagrid?" Draco finally spoke.

"He's going to meet you inside on the platform."

Hermione and Draco got their things and headed inside with their tickets. They were both a little paranoid about people with long blonde hair but who could blame them.

They ran through the platform to find Hagrid waiting like planned.

"Allo 'ermione. Mr. Malfoy." Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Follow me quickly now the trains about to leave."

Hermione and Draco followed closely behind Hagrid with their trunks. They were now in the home stretch.

Hagrid led them to the front of the train. The head boy and girl compartment, Hermione was beaming. Draco had relaxed a bit now with the big oaf around they should be safe. Since Draco's third year when 'he was nearly killed by that bloody chicken' as he likes to recall it he truly didn't like Hagrid.

"I'm going to go check on the rest of the train. Can I like ye two alone?"

Draco answered quickly. "Yes"

Hagrid left the compartment having to duck since he was much to large. He took up a full seat himself.

Draco kissed Hermione. She wasn't expecting this at all. She was a little nervous incase someone saw them. No one knew yet about their newfound relationship. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Hermione felt herself being pulled away from Draco and throw to the opposite seat.

"Your not very smart are you Draco? Going back to Hogwarts...obviously I'd be looking for you here. I really don't know what's gotten into you."

Lucius had managed to get on the train. Draco now wished that oaf Hagrid was here to do something. Hermione on the other hand seemed to be very relaxed as if in deep thought. Draco couldn't think of anything to say.

"What do you think your doing here Lucius," A stern voice said from behind.

Lucius turned around to see Hagrid standing with Dumbledore.

"Professor," cried Hermione.

"I was just wishing Draco here good luck. I was just leaving." Lucius excused himself.

Lucius disappeared before there eyes.

"We better keep a better eye on you too." Dumbledore said with a no longer tern voice.

Hagrid was sure not to leave the head boy and girl alone the rest of the train ride.

They were finally safe within the walls of great ol' Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't be happier. There was just one thing...people didn't know about her and Draco yet. She knew the Slytherins would be disgusted but she really didn't care. She wasn't looking forward to the attacks she would most likely be getting from Pansy but she knew Draco would stand up for her.

Draco on the other hand was more worried about his father than what people had to say about him. He seemed to really change, no longer caring about purebloods and what not.

Everyone had no gathered in the great hall sitting at their appropriate tables. After the first years were sorted into there houses professor Dumbledore silenced the noisy hall to make his speech.

"...And finally your new head boy and girl will be none other than...Hermione Granger and...Draco Malfoy"

All tables were cheering loudly. Hermione and Draco stood up in their seats graciously enjoying the cheering.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore showed Hermione and Malfoy to their rooms. As they walked to their rooms the professors explained the charms of the rooms to protect against any intruders. If someone was able to slip past these charms there was a way to contact the professors at once. These measures weren't normally taken but this year there were special circumstances.

Draco went upstairs to see his new room. It was magnificent the room was emerald green and silver and showed off the Slytherin house well. There was a four-poster king size bed a mahogany wood desk along side a small bookcase.

Hermione was exploring her room too. Hers was the exact same except with Gryffindor colours.

That night Hermione lay awake in her bed unable to fall asleep. Something was missing. She quietly got up and walked through the bathroom to Draco's room and climbed into bed behind him. To her surprise he was still awake. He was glass Hermione had come in because he was about to go to her. They were so accustomed to sleeping together at night. As soon as they found a comfortable position in each other's arms they fell asleep.

A.N- another chapter...I'm going away for 9 days so another update wont be until I get back. I would have left this chapter on a cliffhanger but that would be too evil. So the next chapter (possibly the last) should be up in 2 weeks. READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	25. The Beginning of the End Part 1

A/N: I'm back now... whoohoo...and at last the last chapter. Thank you to all of you reviewed I really appreciate it. You guys are great. Without further adieu the final chapter...

Chapter 25-The Beginning of the End (Part 1)

Hermione and Draco would learn of their duties has head boy and girl today. Hermione was so eager she was awake at the crack of dawn thinking about everything. Naturally she had read all about it in her Hogwarts books. She wasn't about to come into the race unprepared. Not Hermione Granger.

Draco and Hermione casually walked down the hall holding hands. Keeping their heads high and not shying away from the many people pointing and starring in shock. The faint sound of whispering could be heard from behind them, yet they still continued unaffected by this. Even the few shrieks of utter disgust from Syltherins didn't make them turn their heads. They had finally reached the headmasters office, after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Strawberry Sherbet" Draco said, while standing in front of the great statue which was the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning" Dumbledore greeted them.

"Good morning" They both said simultaneously.

Dumbledore began explaining the rules and regulations to follow and to enforce upon the other students. Draco listened intently trying not to miss anything. He was pretty proud of himself being Head boy even though he had come to expect it after they're 2nd year. Dumbledore finally finished his instructions nearly an hour later. There was quite a lot to retain. Once he showed them out they were free to roam the halls without any problems and with control over the student population to a certain extent. Hermione took her job very seriously. She was after all a bit of a control freak when it came to school.

They continually held hands so people could adjust to the new change at Hogwarts. Even for a few weeks after everyone had known about Draco and Hermione they would still be bombarded with questions about the relationship. Or which one of them lost a bet. It was getting quite irritating after a while. After a months time the gossip had finally died down. Everything had been so well. Draco and Hermione were extremely happy with their growing relationship and newly found power at Hogwarts. Nothing could be better than this; Lucius was completely forgotten in their minds. Harry and Ron had surprisingly grown accustom to Draco and dare say actually beginning to like him! Draco however did not abandon Crabbe and Goyle because frankly they would be lost without him. But then again that wasn't saying much. Some Syltherins despised Draco for mixing with a mudblood others however simply chose to pretend not to see it. Pansy had a hard time not hanging over Draco and trying to get into his pants 24/7. It was great to be back at Hogwarts again for Hermione and Draco.

"And Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch, Syltherin win!!" announced a voice.

Hermione jumped out of her seat in the stands and raced down the stairs to greet her boyfriend with a hug.

"You played brilliantly," Hermione said nearly knocking Draco to the ground as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Thanks" Draco said with a large smile. Kissing his love on the cheek.

Hermione released her grasp on him and backed off a bit as she saw the rushing Syltherin fans coming nearer and nearer.

"I'll see you later in the great hall" Hermione shouted as she ran after Ron and Harry you were calling to her.

Draco nodded as she left and was raised into the air by cheering fans and carried off the field.

"That was a great game I'd say"  
  
"One of the best"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron overheard a few passing students.

"Draco is just brilliant isn't he?" Hermione said somewhat talking to herself.

"Yes just brilliant he beat hufflepuff" Ron said with a hint of sarcasm and jealousy.

Hermione just shot him a glance. Understanding that she had been drooling over Draco quite a bit lately.

Draco sat down next to Hermione who was sitting in front of Ron and Harry. Draco would change were he sat once in awhile. He would mostly sit with his own house though but occasionally liked to sit with Hermione.

That night they were lying in Draco's bed when they heard an odd noise coming from Hermione's room.

"What was that?" Hermione said shakily as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I don't know sounded a bit odd to me. I'll go check it out, you stay here." Draco instructed.

"Be careful" Hermione responded.

As Draco stood and walked over to the door Hermione's heart began pounding excessively. Draco stood ready with his wand in hand and slowly walked over to Hermione's bedroom. He opened the door his heart racing against his chest as he peered inside. He stepped inside to see the window had just flew open. Draco relaxed a little and let out a breath. He walked over to the window and shut it tightly. As he turned to the window out of the corner of his eye he say a shadow moving. This got his heart racing again. He turned around to meet the shadow.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Draco asked relieved once again it was indeed nothing.

"Sorry but I couldn't just stay there in that room alone. What's going on in here anyways?"

"Your window blew open that was the ruckus we heard." Draco replied calmly.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and guided her back to the room. Hermione slept extra close to Draco that night. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. She found it hard to sleep that night and had dark circles under her eyes the next morning. Draco however woke up rested unaffected by the evenings small incident. Hermione had already had her shower by the time he woke up.

"Good morning" Hermione said as Draco came into her room as she was drying her hair.

"Your up early this morning. Any particular reason?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I guess that noise really shook me."

"Oh you shouldn't worry so much it was just the window it's not like my fa- Lucius was there." Draco said refusing now to refer to Lucius as his father.

Hermione stopped drying her hair and stood look in the mirror over at Draco. She had completely forgotten about him until Draco brought it up. She now knew the eerie feeling she felt last night. It was with her once again. Hermione got up her hair half dried and pushed her way past Draco.

"That's not funny." Hermione said as she passed him.

"Hermione, wait I'm sorry I know, I don't know why I said it don't be mad." Draco said chasing after her as she quickly walked down the stairs and out the door.

Hermione just turned to look at him as she left. Draco didn't leave the room to go after her he merely walked back upstairs to prepare for school. He couldn't be late. He would just have to talk to her later.

Hermione walked quickly down the corridors and to the Gryfindor common room. Hoping to catch Harry and/or Ron before they went to the great hall. It was still pretty early so they might even just be getting out of bed.

Hermione found Ginny in the Gryfindor common room.

"Good Morning Hermione, what are you doing here?" said a cheerful Ginny.

"Good morning. I came to see if Harry or Ron is around to talk too." Hermione replied.

"Knowing them they're still asleep. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. Of course, I really only need someone to listen."

"Go ahead, you can trust me" said a very eager Ginny

"Well last night..." Hermione began

"Oh my gosh, you didn't." interrupted Ginny.

"No, No nothing like that" Hermione continued. "We heard a strange noise coming from my room so Draco went to see what it was. My window had only blown open but it still gave me the creeps. Well anyways this morning that I couldn't sleep last night because of what had happened and he said 'At least it wasn't Lucius.' And he knows how sensitive I am when it comes to that subject. So this morning I left a bit angry with him."

"Oh Hermione" Ginny said while resting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "That was a jerky thing to say. You had every right to walk off. I mean I would do the same if I was in your situation."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Not a problem, you know you can come to me anytime you need anything at all."

"I know thank you"

The two girls hugged and Hermione went on her way to the great hall with Ginny by her side.

"I suppose it was better that I told you about it anyways. I'm not too sure what your brother or Harry would have done. I think they're still a bit touchy about the whole ordeal."

Ginny laughed." Yes especially Ron, I think he thinks he's having a nightmare that doesn't end. He does get quite jealous."

The two girls continued to gossip about Ron's feelings for Hermione all the way down to the hall. When they got to their house table they were surprised to see Harry and Ron had already managed to get down there even before Hermione.

"Allo Hermione" greeted Ron first.

"Good morning. You two are up early." Hermione replied as she and Ginny took a seat.

"Yes we know it's a bit shocking even to us. But there was a blasted noise this morning, Neville had managed to blow himself up again practicing for transfigurations."

The lot of them laughed and went silent as Neville entered the hall. They quickly changed the subject and ate the delicious breakfast before them. Finally, Draco entered the room and walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I'm very sorry for what I said this morning. Its just everything has been going so well lately all that seemed like a really bad dream. Like it wasn't even real. Please don't be mad at me."

Draco stood for a moment and waited for her reply. She said nothing so after a minute or so Draco walked back over to the Syltherin table and sat down trying to make eye contact with Hermione from across the room every so often.

Hermione thought about what he had said and left the hall before breakfast was over.

"Hey, Hermione where are you going?" Harry shouted between chews.

Hermione didn't hear him but Ginny spoke up on her behalf. "Uh...head girl business" was al that Ginny could think of.

Hermione left the hall hoping Draco noticed and followed her. Sure enough her plan did not fail her. A few minutes later Draco came out the doors looking in every direction for Hermione.

She was sitting half way up the stairs. Draco swiftly walked up the stairs and over to her.

"Hi"

"Hi" Hermione replied.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole thing. I shouldn't have said it." Draco began.

"Its alright. I suppose I did get a little angrier than I should have. Its just I can't help but think hat he could come back at any given time and we wont be able to stop him, or something of that sort."

Draco sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her and pulled her in close to him.

"I know I think about it to sometimes. But don't worry yourself over it. We're in Hogwarts now we are well protected. I wont let anything happen to you and that is a promise."

A/n: Sorry that took so long to post. I've just been so busy. I've decided to post the last chapter in two parts. Review!!!

........................................................................................................................................................................................


	26. The Beginning of the End Part 2

A/n: Well here is the last part of the last chapter. It's so sad. Keep reviewing! Sorry for the long delay. Back to school always ruins things. This chapter has some fluffy parts. Review!

Chapter 26- The Beginning of the End (Part 2)

Hermione lay restlessly in her bed. The grandfather clock in their common room struck midnight. A fed up Hermione sat up and walked over to her desk where her schoolbooks still lay, along side a few miscellaneous books. She picked up a rather large one and slipped through the many pages. She finally found what she was looking for. She grabbed her wand and with a flick of her wrist she felt drowsy almost unable to stand. She hobbled over to her bed and collapsed. She would be asleep till morning. This way she would get her needed sleep to be able to concentrate in her classes.

Draco lay on his bed. Falling in and out of sleep. He wondered how Hermione's night was going. This after all was their 2nd night apart from each other. Dumbledore had managed to find out that Hermione and Draco had been sleeping together. Obviously not being a good example for the other pupils, they had been ordered to sleep apart. They did have a little trouble breaking in their new routine. Draco was very tempted to just get up and sneak into Hermione's room. But he knew she wouldn't be very happy with that because she takes Dumbledore very seriously and her head girl position as well. Draco decided not to go over to her he would just bear the night. He would be able to see her early in the morning. He was surprisingly enough able to fall asleep with out any aid of magic.

The night went by faster than expected. Feeling like 5 minutes after he fell asleep he was awaken. He had to get ready for the days lessons already. He lazily got out of bed and walked over to Hermione's room only in his boxers. He went through their connecting bathrooms. To his surprise Hermione was still fast asleep sprawled out across her bed. He tried to wake her with a kiss but she hadn't even moved. He then shook her arm and called her name.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!"

Still nothing. It almost looked as if she was dead. In a panic Draco rushed around the room trying to figure something out. He was quite worried about her. As he was scurrying around he noticed a spell book opened on the floor next to her. He picked it up and read over the spell.

"Hermione what have you done?" He asked half to himself and half to his sleeping beauty.

He searched the back of the book for any counter spells hoping something would pop out. Lucky for him there was! But unfortunately it wasn't the best solution to his problem. He had to let her sleep off the spell. He couldn't just leave her there though. What about her lessons for the day? And god knows she would be furious if he let her sleep. So with no other choice he decided just to let her sleep what else was there really? In case she awoke during the day he left her a note by her beside table explaining the situation so she wouldn't get mad.

He headed off to breakfast to tell Ron and Harry about Hermione's situation.

"Oy where's Hermione?" Ron asked has he piled some more sausages into his already filled mouth.

"Well last night I'm guessing she couldn't sleep so she had cast a spell to put her to sleep. But what she doesn't know is that is worked a little too well. She wont be awake for another 10 hours she's going to miss today's lessons. The only way the spell will end is if she sleeps the complete 10 hours." Explained Draco.

"That's Hermione for you always trying out spells." Said Harry.

Upstairs Hermione still lay on her bed fast asleep. Yet something wasn't right, Hermione wasn't alone for long.

Draco sat in class making sure to take notes for Hermione as well. Well at least copying his for her. Her notes are much more profound than his but at this point he knew she would take anything. The day persisted as normal class after class. Until finally he was in his last class of the day, this one was by far the longest. One minute seemed like 10 minutes. Professor Snape seemed to talk much more than usual. When class was over Draco nearly sprinted upstairs to Hermione. Everyone passing him in the halls was only a blur. Draco quickly said the password to the portrait guarding the door and tossed his things on the common room couch. He paused for a moment to catch his breath.

Taking a moment to run his fingers through his silky hair he walked up the stairs leading to Hermione's room. He raised his hand to knock on her door incase she had already awoken. But before his knuckles touched the door he heard muffled sounds coming from the other side. Not thinking twice he reached for his wand and broke down the door.

"HERMIONE," he shouted at the sight before him.

Hermione was tied up in her chair bound at her wrists and ankles.

Draco ran over to her and untied her.

"Look out" Hermione shrieked when Draco removed the tape from her mouth.

Draco wiped around to see Lucius' wand directly in his face.

"What are you doing here?" A frighten Draco questioned.

"I can go where ever I please boy. Hogwarts hold no boundary between me and that mudblood."

Draco backed away a bit "You will not touch her!" Draco was shielding Hermione with himself.

Lucius laughed. "You think you can stop me, boy!"

Just as Lucius began to speak again, there was a knock at the door. Knowing he wasn't supposed to be there, Lucius left with the flick of his wand. Harry and Ron shortly entered.

"Allo Herms nice to see you awake." Said Harry cheerfully.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed and broke down crying.

Draco sat next to her and comforted her. A compassionate Harry and Ron sat on the other side of their friend.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked very concerned.

Draco wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to tell them or not. He wanted to consult Hermione first before saying anything. He hung out with the golden trio long enough to learn that Harry and Ron would flip out if they knew about what had just happened.

"Um...maybe you guys should come back a little later, or we'll come to you."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. There was certainly no way they would leave they're friend at a time like this. But they knew that Draco would be able to help her the best. They reluctantly got up and walked over to the door. They turned around to see Draco cradling Hermione in his arms. Harry and Ron knew she was in the right hands.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Draco asked positive that Harry and Ron were not in hearing range.

Hermione couldn't seem to form words between sobs. She was only able to get out a few words. Draco gently caressed her hair and waited before he spoke again.

"Take a deep breath and if you can explain to me what happened."

Hermione calmed herself down a bit. And between sobs she was able to explain what had happened. "I was asleep but I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes but nothing had happened no one was there. I looked over at the time and couldn't believe the time. I had been sleeping all day. I got up to check somewhere else to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I walked over to your room to see the same time. When I ran back to try to make the last little bit of class, he was standing there waiting in my room. Standing there by the window. When we saw each other I hadn't even gotten a change to blink before I found my self bound to the chair, unable to move. He began to yell at me threatening me. Telling me that I was worthless and she consider myself ever so lucky that I wasn't killed. That you weren't killed for getting involved with a mudblood! And other things I can't remember right now. But Draco he's coming back for us. He'll keep coming no matter what, he wants us dead! We've disgraced the Malfoy's and the all purebloods. He also knows about that house we've been staying in, he said that he's been watching us there." Hermione finished explaining everything and began sobbing again.

Draco was now frightened but wouldn't show it. He was going to be the tough one and would protect her at any cost.

"Nothing will happen, I promise."

"He is so powerful Draco you should know that more than anyone."

"I know but I wont let anything happen and neither will Dumbledore. Speaking of Dumbledore, and Harry and Ron for that matter what are we going to tell them. If anything at all?"

Hermione sat for a moment. She had stopped crying. "I don't know. I know we should tell Dumbledore but who knows what he'll do. I mean how much more protection is there left? We can't tell Harry and Ron because well they'll take things into their own matter. We both know that wont end well and Harry already has to deal with 'you-know-who' and Ron is just irrational."

"That's all very true. But we can't just act like nothing happened. Can we?" Draco questioned her.

"Yes we can. This is so strange. Usually I would be the one who would want to tell people." Hermione said lightening the tension in the room.

"What are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" asked a smiling Draco.

"I really don't want to lie to them. But I its for the best if they don't know. I'll think of something."

Hermione and Draco went downstairs to the great hall for dinner. As soon as Ron and Harry saw her they rushed over.

"Hermione are you okay? What happened? Tell us." requested Ron.

Hermione said simply "Women problems." And left it at that. No man would ever question women problems. They just really didn't want to know.

Ron and Harry just left it at that and didn't carry on with any more questions about her crying. The four of them just sat at their tables and had supper.

Hermione was very hungry she had a grueling few hours. She was trying her very hardest to hide her emotions. She was so scared and was hoping no one could see this in her. She left the table early to catch up on the studies she missed that day. Her thoughts tended to wonder off topic many times. This took her much longer to finish her work. Finally she finished her work. She had to be sure not to miss any more classes because Draco's notes were just not good enough. She was sure he missed lots of important information.

Draco lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what he would do and everything that was happening. He closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep. He began to doze off. He felt a body lay down beside him he opened his eyes to meet another's, beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly. She lay beside him and closed her eyes. Surprisingly enough they fell asleep. But for how long was a different matter.

Nearly the middle of the night they both awoke from a gust of wind that came through the window. Hermione who was closest to the window got up to close it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed as she was pulled aside by Lucius.

Draco shot up straight in the bed and looked over to where her shriek came from. There stood Hermione held at the throat by Lucius. Draco got out of bed and secretively set off the 'alarm' put in either of the rooms to inform Dumbledore of any distress.

"Let her go" Draco shouted at his father.

"Here I find you two together in bed. I will not let her go!" This is reprehensible Draco."

Lucius pushed Hermione to the ground and stood over her with his wand pointed at her. Lucius began to curse her Draco could not move. He watched in horror as Lucius came so much closer to cursing her. There was nothing Draco could do he was immovable. A green light spurred out of the end of Lucius' wand. Just as the light hit Hermione Dumbledore burst through the door with his wand already out and a white light emerged into the room and crossed the green light. But it was too late Hermione lay there on the ground cold, motionless, expressionless, and lifeless.

Draco ran to her and kneeled beside her.

Dumbledore rendered Lucius immobile. Just then Professor McGonagall along side Professor Snape entered the room. Professor Snape tended to Dumbledore and Lucius while professor McGonagall tended to Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, step back." Professor McGonagall instructed firmly.

Draco reluctantly stood bag and allowed the professor to see Hermione in her lifeless state.

"Quickly we need to get her to Madame Pomfrey."

Draco didn't hesitate to obey orders. He promptly helped professor McGonagall get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey.

Professor Snape notified the Ministry of Magic about the situation. Lucius stay bound with a smirk of glee on his face. He had killed the little mudblood his son loved so much. Now his son would live with the agony of his loss. The Ministry of Magic arrived within minutes to take Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban prison. This was very much against the rules. Lucius would have to face the most suitable punishment for all his actions not only from Draco and Hermione; he would face the Dementors Kiss.

Hermione was brought to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey awaited them.

"Lucius Malfoy cursed her." Professor McGonagall informed her.

"She is dead!" a very depressed Draco shouted as a tear strolled down his cheek.

He held Hermione's hand as she lay on the bed. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I did. I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear.

He felt a slight twitch in her hand.

"Madame Pomfrey I felt her move." Draco shouted.

"I'm sorry Draco I don't think that's possibly unless..."

"Unless what?" an eager Draco asked.

"The curse was intercepted at any point. The it would have just knocked her out and she is still alive."

Madame Pomfrey ran over to a cupboard. She came back with a strange bottle in her hand. She tilted Hermione's mouth open and poured in the liquid. They both stared at Hermione awaiting a response to the potion. Yet nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy."

Draco sat next to Hermione and held her hand. "Please can I just have a bit with her?" Draco asked.

"Certainly." Madame Pomfrey left Draco and Hermione alone for a little while.

Draco sat there all night just holding her hand. His beloved Hermione was gone. He wanted to marry her when they graduated Hogwarts. Start a family with her. Just be with her for the rest of his life. And now that had been but short by his father. Draco was no longer filled with so much sadness. But was no overpowered with anger. He left to go find Dumbledore.

"Where is he?" Draco asked angrily.

"He has been sent to Azkaban. He is to face the Dementors Kiss. I'm sorry Draco." Dumbledore explained.

"Sorry? No this is the best thing that could ever happen. He deserves everything he has coming to him."

"Its too bad you feel that way Draco he is after all your father."

"He was my father. But not anymore."

Draco left the conversation and went back to the hospital wing and lay on the bed beside Hermione's. Madame Pomfrey still hadn't returned. All the emotions he had felt that night really took a lot out of him. As soon as he closed his eyes he fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares that haunted his dreams.

The sunlight from the morning seeped into the room. Awaking Draco from an unpleasant sleep. He looked over to the bed where Hermione lay. But she was not there. Frantically Draco got up. They couldn't have taken her away yet. Without waking him? He ran out of the hospital wing in search for someone to ask about where she was. But no one was around. Not one student or teacher. He ran up and down corridors trying to find anyone, still no one. Giving up he went back upstairs to his room to change his clothes. Just going into the room brought great sadness, all the memories of her lingered in the room. She was really gone after everything they'd been through. He broke his promise to her to add to it. He couldn't bear to go into her room; he just went directly upstairs to his. As he walked up the stairs he'd began thinking of all the nights they spend together in his room, including last night. He reluctantly pushed open the door.

Tears welled up in his eyes. There standing in front of him was Hermione. More alive than ever. Draco grabbed her and hugged tightly. Hermione kissed him like she had never kissed him before with so much passion.

"Hermione I love you."

"I love you too"

Hermione and Draco were truly in love and no one was going to stand in their way. Hermione and Draco graduated from Hogwarts as head boy and girl. Not too long after they both turned 18, Draco asked Hermione to marry him. She of course said yes and within 10 minutes after they were married Hermione was pregnant with their first child. Harry and Ron visited regularly. Soon with their wives and kids. Lucius Malfoy fate however was not so lucky. He was condemned to the Dementors kiss. Hermione and Draco became legends at Hogwarts and were remembered many years later.

-The End-

A/n: Sorry again this took so long. But I hoped you liked the ending. I know it may be a bit cheesy but cheesy isn't always bad. Thanks for all the reviews... Read and Review!


End file.
